Llueve Magia
by ZaiseiMaris
Summary: Tras su quinto año, Harry solo espera olvidar. Nueva tarea, redescubrir la magia. Ésta vez las varitas no servirán de mucho.
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Antes que nada me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas. Este fic va a ser de los largos y está basado en lo que sería la continuación de la Orden del Fénix. Esto no quiere decir que vaya a seguir los pasos del Príncipe Mestizo, sino que toma su propio rumbo de la historia. La segunda aclaración, y como siempre es: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a WB y salieron de la cabecita de J.K. Rowling. **

**Solo es una historia más acerca de nuestros protagonistas. Con un matiz diferente. ¿Me acompañas? Humor, romance, intriga. Nada está establecido, todo está por descubrir. Siento mucho haberlo dejado a medias. No volverá a pasar.**

**Sinopsis:**** Tras su quinto año, Harry solo espera olvidar. O quizá lo que toque ahora sea recordar. Nueva tarea, redescubrir la magia. Ésta vez las varitas no servirán de mucho. **

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo **

-** M**e voy. Nos vemos dentro de un año. – dijo el muchacho en voz alta al llegar al final de las escaleras, dejando su baúl y la jaula vacía de Hedwig junto a la puerta.

Dudley aún no había llegado a casa, y sus tíos estaban sentados frente a la tele, absortos en la película de suspense que tocaba aquella tarde.

Tío Vernon fue el único que dio muestras de haber escuchado algo más que los disparos que salían de la pantalla. - ¿Qué quieres? – soltó sin pestañear y sin apartar la vista del televisor con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, pero sin olvidar el tono desdeñoso que siempre le regalaba a Harry.

- Que me marcho. Tranquilos, estaré en…-

- Con tus amiguitos raros…de acuerdo, de acuerdo. – y volvió al televisor. Harry dio la conversación por finalizada y salió del salón. Era cierto que su tío se había mostrado más pacífico desde que Harry, convenientemente, había mencionado que su padrino era un asesino buscado tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, pero no esperaba que su tío le dejara marchar con tanta facilidad. Él por si acaso no había mencionado lo ocurrido en el Departamento de Misterios. Bueno, ni eso ni cualquier otra cosa. La comunicación entre ellos aquel verano se había visto reducida a monosílabos. Además, nada le apetecía menos que hablar sobre la muerte de Sirius con los Dursley.

Abrió la puerta de la calle y arrastró su baúl y la jaula vacía de Hedwig –la cual había salido a cazar hacía rato, cuando la tarde empezaba a caer en Little Whinging-, hasta el final del sendero que dividía el reseco jardín de los Dursley, y los dejó junto a la carretera.

Echó un rápido vistazo a toda la calle para comprobar si había alguien mirando. Y en efecto, alguien venía renqueando hacia él desde el jardín de los Paxton. Aunque no distinguía bien, ya que el sujeto tenía el atardecer cayendo a su espalda, a Harry no le hizo falta adivinar a quien pertenecía aquella gigantesca silueta.

- Hola y adiós, Peoncita.- dijo cuando el enorme muchacho llegó junto a él. Sacó su varita de los raídos pantalones y apuntó con ella hacia la carretera, usando su propio perfil para ocultarla de Dudley.

Éste echó una rápida mirada al baúl y la lechuza tratando de entender lo que había dicho, pero antes de que abriera la boca, un enorme autobús morado apareció en una explosión fugaz de luz y color. Su primo pestañeó varias veces confundido, y antes de que fuera capaz de articular palabra, un joven ataviado en un uniforme morado, salió del autobús que acababa de materializarse frente a ellos.

Stan ayudó a Harry a meter sus cosas, y sin más explicaciones, y con un Dudley totalmente embobado y con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, el enorme autobús volvió a desaparecer con una nueva sacudida de color.

Una anciana, la única no interesada en la novela policíaca de aquella tarde, soltó la cortina y volvió a la cocina renqueante. –Esa estúpida bola de grasa vuelve a estar donde no debe. –tomó la tetera y la puso al fuego. –No habrá más vistas, ésta vez no. –volvió a la cortina sin poder contenerse. Dudley seguía plantado en el sitio, mirando por donde acababa de desaparecer un autobús morado gigante.

Corrió derrengadamente hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa, acompañada de un gato grisáceo con mirada astuta –Sr. Tibbles, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. –La abrió. Y el gato desapareció al igual que la luz de la tarde. La tetera silbó, y la anciana volvió a la cocina como si nada saliera del panorama habitual.


	2. Cúmulo de Circunstancias

**CAPÍTULO 1. CÚMULO DE CIRCUNSTANCIAS**

**S**acó algunos sickles de su bolsillo, le indicó a Stan su destino, y fue a sentarse a la parte trasera del autobús, abriéndose paso entre las camas que habían aparecido al caer la tarde.

El autobús ya ganaba velocidad, y los edificios, las calles y las urbanizaciones comenzaron a evaporarse con la misma facilidad con la que el ánimo de Harry descendía en picado hacia una espiral de preocupación. Perder de vista aquellas paredes hubiera estado bien si realmente hubiera acordado encontrarse con alguien según bajara del autobús. Pero no era el caso.

Nadie sabía de su partida, e intuía que al menos un anciano con barba blanca y gafas de media luna, no estaría de acuerdo con que hubiera decidido arriesgar su vida de aquella manera, tentando al destino. Pero si algo era cierto era que, tras todos aquellos años, había llegado a comprender de alguna manera a Voldemort, y a la forma en la que acostumbraba a actuar. Tras el suceso en el Ministerio, se escondería un tiempo. Maquinando y planeando entres las sombras para volver a salir, más amenazador y más temible que nunca.

Al inicio de aquella tarde, y tras horas de letargo, había decidido no permanecer ni un segundo más encerrado en aquella casa. Su rutina, durante aquellas semanas, había consistido en comer a penas dos veces al día, ir al baño en momentos de preocupante necesidad, y culparse. Culparse una y otra vez por lo ocurrido hacía un mes, en aquel maldito departamento.

Por su puesto, había recibido cartas de sus amigos. Tres veces por semana. Incluso a Ron y Hermione se les habían sumado Neville y Luna, los únicos junto a Ginny que habían acudido junto a él al Ministerio de Magia. Pero él no necesitaba palabras de ánimo vacías ni promesas en las que le aseguraban que aquello pasaría; palabras que encontraba sobre todo en las cartas de Hermione, pero que Ron y Neville no habían tardado en añadir a las suyas de formas poco ortodoxas. Las únicas que esperaba con algo de interés eran las de Luna, ya que siempre venían cargadas con sus propias experiencias veraniegas o en planes disparatados para derrocar al Ministerio. Eran las únicas ocasiones en las que aquel semblante de abatimiento desaparecía del rostro de Harry. De hecho, no sabía si le gustaban más las cartas de Luna o el hecho de que Ginny, la hermana de Ron, no le hubiera mandado ninguna. No es que se hubieran carteado alguna vez, pero ya que el resto se había puesto de acuerdo para intentar animarle, agradecía que la pequeña de los Weasley no gastara tinta en causas perdidas. O quizá fuera que estaba demasiado ocupada escribiéndole a Dean –con quien había empezado a salir desde el curso pasado-, que se había olvidado completamente de él.

Sus tíos y primo se habían dedicado a ignorarle todo el tiempo que había pasado allí, pese a saber desde el verano pasado, que Voldemort había regresado. Y él, cansado de darle vueltas una y otra vez al mismo tema, se puso a empaquetar sus cosas; tarea demasiado complicada después de descuidar su habitación durante aquellas semanas. Tuvo que limpiar restos de comida que habían quedado desperdigados por toda la habitación, momento en el que aprovechó para meditar qué haría una vez que saliese del número 4 de Privet Drive; y una cosa había quedado clara desde el inicio: Grimmauld Place estaba descartado. Había pensado en avisar a Ron sobre su paradero, solo por si algo salía mal; pero Hedwig había salido a cazar, y seguramente para cuando volviera ya se encontraría en la Madriguera. Iría allí; sino había espacio siempre podría dormir con las gallinas en el corral.

Se tranquilizó pensando en ello, mientras el autobús zarandeaba a los pocos pasajeros que ya quedaban a bordo, dando sacudidas y virajes constantes. Varias vomitonas, gente mareada, quejas y paradas después, alguien anunció ` La Madriguera, Ottery St. Catchpole ´ y Harry, con el estómago en la garganta, salió a trompicones del Autobús Noctámbulo mientras Stan bajaba su equipaje.

– ¡Hasta otra, Neville! – dijo Stan antes de subirse de nuevo al autobús. Harry murmuró algo que sonaba en duendigonza y dos segundos después, el autobús había desaparecido en una explosión de luz.

Harry, mareado y confuso, se sentó sobre su baúl, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos, en un intento desesperado por no vomitar lo poco que había comido aquel día. Eran muchas las veces que se había jurado no volver a subir en aquel aparato demoníaco, pero debía reconocer que era la única forma que tenía de llegar sin garantizarse una primera página al día siguiente en el Profeta que jurase 'Harry Potter visto paseando por Newcastle y Cardiff. ¡Este chico no para quieto! Ja, Ni el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado puede seguirle la pista.' Por Rita Skeeter.

La cabeza le zumbaba, y aún tenía por delante el saber qué sucedería una vez que tomara control de sí mismo y se encaminara hacia la casa. Una casa apagada y silenciosa. Raramente silenciosa.

–Hola, Harry –un búho ululó en el preciso momento en el que la voz tomó pie en frente de él. Desde su posición, solo podía ver unas zapatillas de casa algo desgastadas.

Alzó la mirada lentamente, todavía con nauseas. La pequeña de los Weasley le sonreía serena; como si verle allí, sentado en su baúl en las puertas de su casa y a buenas horas de la noche fuera algo completamente normal.

– ¿Pero…cómo…? –intentó hablar, aunque pronto se arrepintió, ya que una arcada le hizo amagar. Las palabras "…has sabido que vendría…" se perdieron por el camino, pero la pelirroja entendió.

–Reloj de los Weasley. –acotó con simpleza, mientras se sentaba a su lado en el baúl. – Me temo Harry, que mi madre te ha cogido tanto cariño, que te ha incluido en el reloj familiar. Bueno, a ti y a Hermione…–sin saber porqué, en el rostro de la chica apareció una sonrisa pícara. –Ronald insistió. Porque... ¿cómo dijo? ¡Ah, sí! Porque si ella estaba en peligro, irías a salvarla, poniéndote también en riesgo…y blabla. – rodó los ojos divertida mientras se ajustaba la bata a la cintura.

En medio del mareo y la confusión, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que a él también le parecía una excusa muy pobre, incluso para Ron. Sin embargo, no quería ahondar en su irrefrenable y constante manía salvadora de todo cuanto le rodeaba, provocando desastres como el del pasado junio, así que puso toda su atención en la muchacha. Parecía recién salida de la cama, su pelo se encontraba ligeramente alborotado, y sus zapatillas a juego con su bata verde, confirmaban sus sospechas. Ahora que comenzaba a tener percepción de lo que le rodeaba, se sorprendió de ver que la noche ya era cerrada. Aquel viaje le había parecido eterno, y se preguntó que hora sería.

– ¿Y los demás? –dijo incorporándose un poco.

–En la cama. ¿Te haces una idea de la hora que es? Nadie te esperaba, Harry –de pronto vio como una llama de reproche aparecía en el rostro de la joven, muy parecida a las que la señora Weasley solía dedicar a los gemelos, pero desapareció tan pronto como había brotado. Harry, que sin darse cuenta se había encogido un poco, se animó algo ante la perspectiva de poder pasar una noche sin que nadie le recordara lo mucho que se había arriesgado aquella noche, al presentarse allí por las buenas, corriendo Merlín sabe qué peligros. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué estás despierta? –preguntó desviando el tema.

–No podía dormir, así que bajé a la cocina a por un vaso de leche y vi como tu manecilla viajaba. ¿Y a qué otro lugar podrías viajar sino era aquí? –sonrió elocuentemente, y su sonrisa contagió a Harry, al cual se le estaban pasando definitivamente las nauseas.

–Se me ocurren un par de sitios ¿sabes? Zacharias Smith me invitó a pasar con él las vacaciones y no sé, aún me lo estoy pensando...–sus sonrisas se ensancharon un poco más y Harry se percató del intenso frío nocturno que ya los abrigaba, y del cual no había sido consciente hasta esos momentos. –Será mejor que entremos –señaló la fina bata de la muchacha. Y aunque ésta se encogió de hombros, ambos se levantaron. Pusieron la jaula sobre baúl y entre los dos lo llevaron hacia la casa. Entraron atravesando la cocina, que seguía abierta desde que Ginny saliera por ahí, y pasaron por el salón a oscuras intentando no hacer ruido, cosa que no consiguieron ya que Harry tropezó con una butaca.

– ¡Auch! –solo la risa de Ginny consiguió hacerse oír por encima del estruendo de la jaula al caer contra el suelo de madera. – ¡Nos van a oír! ¿Te parece gracioso? –incluso él sonreía aprovechando la oscuridad que los embargaba. Pero no pensaba admitirlo. Se levantó a tientas del suelo intentando ubicarse en la oscuridad.

–No, no. Por supuesto…es todo menos gracioso –en su voz estaba marcada la sonrisa que pintaba sus labios, pese a no poder verla. –Vamos –susurró. Iban a retomar la tarea cuando de repente se oyeron pasos arriba. Ambos se quedaron tanteando la oscuridad, sin mover un músculo, mientras los pasos volvían a una habitación y cerraban una puerta.

–Fred. –susurró Ginny, respondiendo a la pregunta que no había formulado. –Tiene el sueño muy ligero. –explicó agachándose a recoger el estropicio. –Por lo general es difícil levantar a un Weasley de la cama, por eso pensamos que es adoptado. –era complicado reírse silenciosamente, aunque dos lo intentaron de todas maneras.

Cuando pudo dominarse, Harry murmuró tratando de entender. – ¿Pero Fred y George no estaban en…? –En sus cartas, Ron le había explicado que los gemelos habían abierto una tienda en el Callejón Diagon, y que desde entonces eran pocas las veces que se les veía el pelo.

–Ya te contaré. Vamos –colocaron de nuevo la jaula sobre el baúl y a tientas, llegaron hasta el pie de la escalera, donde dejaron todo. Regresaron a la cocina, pasando de nuevo por el salón, donde Ginny no desaprovechó la ocasión para hacer una simulación perfecta de la caída de Harry. Se llevó un dedo a los labios y siguió divertida hacia la cocina. Momento en el cual Harry aprovechó para sonreír.

Al llegar, éste reparó por primera vez en las dos tazas humeantes de leche con galletas que había sobre la mesa. Miró a Ginny y ésta lo captó al vuelo.

–Cuando bajé, supuse que llevabas un rato viajando, y como sabía que no te podías aparecer, pensé que me daría tiempo a preparar algo –dijo encogiéndose de hombros tranquilamente. –Luego oí un ruido fuera, y bueno, el resto ya lo sabes –se sentó en la mesa invitándole a hacer lo mismo con la mirada.

Agradecido y hambriento, se sentó frente a ella, y ambos dieron buena cuenta de las galletas en silencio. No es que fuera un momento tenso o violento, sino que tan solo disfrutaban del sonido del reloj de la sala marcando los segundos, del cloqueo constante de las gallinas en el corral y de los ronquidos de alguien que parecía estar cinco pisos más arriba. A Harry se le acabaron pronto las galletas, y Ginny sin pensarlo y sin mediarlo con él, le cedió las que le quedaban. Al fin y al cabo, ella si había cenado…y desayunado. El tiempo restante, se dedicó a verle comer entre ausente y somnolienta. Cuando Harry ya iba por sus últimos tragos de leche, Ginny habló como si siguieran la conversación de antes y no hubiese habido interrupción alguna.

–Hermione viene mañana y Bill ha traído a Flegggrrr para presentársela oficialmente a mis padres…–exageró tanto el sonido gutural de la erre que pareció estar a punto de soltar un escupitajo. Harry estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la leche en un ataque de risa, pero tragó con dificultad. – ¿Fleur Delacour? –preguntó una octava por encima de lo normal a causa del esfuerzo. –Vaya, las clases de inglés dieron para mucho –

–Así es. –respondió extrañamente impaciente. –Bueno el caso es que Flegggrrr está durmiendo en la habitación de Charlie, y Fred y George han vuelto para pasar el fin de semana en casa –ella esperó que él diese alguna señal de entendimiento. Cosa que no hizo, así que siguió impaciente. –, por lo que todos los cachivaches que habían acumulado en su cuarto, están ahora en la habitación de Percival –Percy seguía peleado con su familia, y Harry no sabía nada de él a parte de donde podía meterse su varita, citando textualmente varias cartas de Ron.

La cara de Ginny amagó antes de proseguir. –Por lo que…tienes varias opciones –dijo cruzándose de brazos y ladeando el rostro.

Harry la miró confundido. – ¿A qué te refieres? –

–A donde vas a dormir, claro – dijo sin rodeos, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

–Pues…–la noticia de que tendría que empezar a plantearse aquello, le pilló con la guardia baja, y la ausente sonrisa que había mantenido hasta entonces, desapareció de su rostro. La idea inicial del gallinero se materializó en el acto. – ¿Cuáles son las opciones? – preguntó entre nervioso y divertido.

–Pues por un lado está el gallinero. Cómodo, confortable. Con almohada de paja a tres tamaños y plegable más un set de cloqueos incorporados. Dos knuts. –dijo con desparpajo la pelirroja. Harry soltó una sonora carcajada sin poder evitarlo y siguió escuchándola alucinado. Posiblemente, aquella era la primera vez que hablaban con tanta confianza, aunque él no pensaba decírselo.

–Por otro lado, está el sofá Weasley. Una reliquia de incalculable valor, más un cojín relleno de plumas de lechuza –dijo de forma pomposa, mientras Harry seguía riendo a carcajadas. –Todas de Errol por su puesto –añadió como si eso fuera a sumarle puntos a la venta. – Tres knuts, dos si a la mañana siguiente no eres es capaz de mover el cuello. –Harry, que apuraba su último trago de leche, escupió sin poder contenerse el líquido por toda la mesa. Ginny se secó con un paño que había aparecido convenientemente junto a ella.

Y como si eso fuese lo menos importante, añadió jugando con las puntas del paño de cocina. –Y luego está la cama plegable de Hermione –exhaló. –La pusimos esta mañana al enterarnos de que vendría mañana – Sus ojos se despegaron de Harry por primera vez, y fueron a parar al reloj de pie del salón que acababa de marcar la medianoche.

Aquella vez, el silencio entre ambos fue más espeso, ya que ambos sabían donde estaba la cama plegable de Hermione. Harry, que había estado demasiado preocupado en pensar una disculpa por haberla puesto perdida de leche y trozos de galleta, arqueó las cejas sorprendido con la guardia baja.

Ginny se levantó como un resorte mirando hacia cualquier lugar que no fueran aquellos ojos verdes, solícita en limpiar rápidamente lo que habían ensuciado. Y lo que no habían ensuciado también. Solo por si acaso.

– ¿Y bien? –dejó las tazas en la pila, y comenzó a frotarlas con saña. - ¿Qué decides? – dijo con entereza. Era muy fácil mostrar entereza de espaldas.

Harry aún tenía un crucigrama pintado en la cara. Trató de serenarse. Entrecerró los ojos, frunció el ceño, sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado. Y luego entrecerró los ojos un poco más. Y todo en una fracción de segundo. Aquello no era diferente de cuando dormía con Ron varios pisos más arriba ¿no? Una cama plegable, unas escaleras, un Weasley en la habitación... sí, nada salía de lo acostumbrado.

–El gallinero era tentador, pero creo que me quedaré con la cama plegable de Hermione –ahora tocaba sonreír a medias, y la pelirroja también cumplió.

Sonrieron a medias al menos durante tres minutos y veintitrés segundos. Ella limpiaba con saña y el estrujaba el paño olvidado en la mesa. Todo eso antes de darse cuenta de que tendrían que moverse. Por eso, varias medias sonrisas después, emprendieron rumbo a la habitación.

Aunque esta vez, a Ginny se le olvidó burlarse por su torpe caída.

Subieron poco a poco por la chirriante escalera hasta el tercer piso. Cuando llegaron frente a la puerta de Ginny, ésta se puso un dedo en los labios y señaló la habitación contigua, la de sus padres. Harry asintió entendiendo, y la siguió con cuidado hacia el interior de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado. La habitación estaba en penumbra, bañada tan sólo por un débil y tenue resplandor procedente de la ventana. Harry dirigió su vista hacia allí, y Ginny que se había girado para ver sus reacciones, captó el mensaje. –Es que siempre duermo con…–fue hacia la ventana para cerrarla y correr las cortinas, pero el chico se le adelantó. –No, no te molestes. Yo también –susurró algo incómodo. Era verdad. En Privet Drive siempre hacía demasiado calor y además siempre la dejaba abierta para que Hedwig pudiera volver cuando quisiese.

Se había quedado plantado en la puerta, sin atreverse a dar un paso más en lo que él internamente consideraba `Terreno vedado y desconocido ´. Ginny, algo divertida por la situación, sonrió en la oscuridad, se apartó de la ventana y fue a encender la luz de la mesilla que había entre las dos camas. La luz bañó la habitación, y Harry pudo ver como una bruja en escoba, le saludaba desde las paredes antes de darse la vuelta y lanzarse hacia los postes de gol que quedaban al fondo de la imagen. Ginny una vez más respondió una pregunta no planteada. –Gwenog Jones. La…–

–….capitana de las Holyhead Harpies –terminó el muchacho, recordando el nombre que había leído en más de un libro sobre quidditch. Ginny asintió y divertida, arqueó una ceja. – ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche? –se sentó en su cama, y dejó que sus zapatillas volaran por toda la habitación al quitárselas.

–Eh…no, no. Claro –balbuceó el chico, yendo hacia la cama plegable, que estaba más cerca de la puerta. Se sentó en ella y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que su pijama había quedado tres pisos más abajo, junto a su baúl.

Ginny ya se había quitado la bata, y ya se encontraba en camisón, cuando el chico se levantó de golpe, como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica. –Pijama –soltó sin previo aviso. – Mi pijama, está abajo. –señaló lacónico al suelo, con la vista clavada en el encerado y antes de que Ginny reaccionara, ya salía de la habitación.

Estuvo a punto de caerse por las escaleras y despertar a la familia varias veces, pero finalmente llegó abajo de una pieza. Respiraba entrecortadamente y volvía a sentirse mareado. "Eres idiota,…Un completo idiota" Era como si una maldición confundus, pastillas vomitivas y grajeas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores, hubieran confluido en él de una sentada. Grajeas de irrealidad y de inmadurez. ¿De esas también había no?

Ubicó su baúl en la oscuridad, y en lugar de sacar su pijama, volvió a sentarse sobre él. – Potter, esto es ridículo. Ridículo. –se susurró así mismo entre resuellos. Era como luchar contra un boggart, debía verle la parte cómica al asunto. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y lo intentó. Un cúmulo de circunstancias, d_ormiría en la misma habitación que ella _por un cúmulo de circunstancias. "Eso es..." Más tranquilo, se levantó, sacó el pijama y se cambió ahí mismo de ropa. Porque no había que forzar los cúmulos de circunstancias tampoco.

Volvió a subir las escaleras, y al llegar frente a la puerta se lo pensó dos veces. Dio suaves golpecitos antes de entrar y cruzó el umbral con sigilo antes de volver a cerrar la puerta. La pelirroja ya dormía, y Harry se preguntó cuanto había tardado con su absurdo dilema mental. Estaba recostada hacia la ventana, el lado en el que Harry no podía verle la cara, y su respiración era ya acompasada.

Harry, curioso, fue hacia la ventana. Nunca había estado allí, y dudaba de que volviera a pisar aquella habitación de nuevo, por lo que aprovechó la ocasión. Desde allí, podía ver el patio trasero de los Weasley, lleno de árboles frutales. La luna, ya reina y señora del cielo nocturno, había dejado atrás una de las colinas del viejo Ottery St. Catchpole, y se colaba de lleno en la habitación. Una sensación de extraño reconocimiento lo invadió. Aquella era la primera vez que había aparcado el tema de la muerte de Sirius en varias semanas, olvidándose por unos momentos de todo lo acontecido en el Ministerio. La charla con Ginny, y la vuelta a la Madriguera habían aplacado en gran medida, y al menos por un rato, el abatimiento y el dolor.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la cama preparada para Hermione.

Pero un sutil movimiento distrajo su atención antes siquiera de haber dado dos pasos. Ginny se había rascado distraídamente la frente, en lo que parecían agitados sueños. La luna caía de lleno sobre ella, arrancando a su pelo destellos plateados y nacarados. Harry pestañeó varias veces adormilado, divertido por aquel engaño visual. Negó para sí, y se echó en la cama plegable. Se abrigó con las finas mantas y el sueño fue embargándole con rapidez. Hacía días que no dormía como era debido, y aquel había sido un día demasiado largo. Un día que no había acabado del todo mal. Y eso era mucho decir teniendo en cuenta el registro de la semana, del mes.

Aquella noche por fin durmió. Incluso sus sueños divagaron en nacarados rostros y lunas rojas, a las que no hubiera podido hallarle sentido, aunque tan solo hubiera podido recordarlo.

* * *

**Si os ha gustado rewiews, y si no os ha gustado más rewiews todavía! Anima a seguir o a no hacerlo, ya sea el caso. Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	3. El mejor cumpleaños de Neville

**CAPÍTULO 2. EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE NEVILLE**

**L**a habitación ya estaba completamente iluminada cuando despegó un ojo. Una borrosa y enmarañada melena acompañaba a la cara que le sonreía desde el pie de la cama con un brillo indescifrable en la mirada.

–He...e-e-emióón.. –bostezó a modo de saludo. Volvió a cerrar el ojo, se enfundó de nuevo las sábanas y se giró para volver a coger sueño. La chica no se dio por vencida y rodeó la cama para volver a ganar su atención.

–La señora Weasley me ha preguntado si vas a bajar a comer o prefieres seguir durmiendo –repitió con paciencia. Se podía adivinar la sonrisa en su voz.

– ¿Comer? –fue todo lo que pudo balbucear antes de incorporarse lentamente. Entrecerró los ojos a causa de la luz cegadora y echó un vistazo a la habitación. Le costó recordar dónde estaba y cómo había llegado ahí, como si los desfases de una noche llena de Whisky de fuego, hubieran hecho mella en los ojos que a penas alcanzaba a abrir. Gwenog Jones le saludaba desde la pared de enfrente y girado como un resorte, giró el cuello hacia la cama contigua de una manera tan brusca, que a poco más se cae de la cama. Estaba vacía.

Luego volvió la cabeza hacia su amiga, la seguidora de reglas y ya sí que terminó por caerse de la cama. Saltaba a la vista que no era tía Petunia, que no tendría un día apático por delante y que no habría cagarrutas de lechuza en la (tampoco) ordenada habitación de Ginny.

La habitación de Ginny. Buscó a tientas sus gafas en la mesilla. Luego se dio cuenta de que se había caído del otro lado de la cama. Maldición.

–Sí, comer. Son las dos de la tarde, Harry –comentó risueña, ignorando la patética escena que protagonizaba su mejor amigo desde el suelo. El chico la enfocó, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

– ¿No estás enfad…? ¿Cómo has sabido…? –preguntó confuso.

–Ginny –simplificó la muchacha. Se sentó en la que hasta entonces había sido su cama en aquella casa, y comenzó a explicar sin perder de vista las reacciones de Harry, que se había acomodado en el suelo contra la pared. –El señor Weasley fue a recogerme a la estación del pueblo de al lado. Ya sabes que he estado en…–el chico asintió rascándose los ojos. Hermione le había explicado en sus cartas que había ido a visitar a unos tíos al norte de Gales. –Casualmente, Denbigh tiene la misma línea ferroviaria que…–

–Hermione, si hay una versión corta, te agradecería que fueras a ella –acortó Harry bostezando de nuevo.

La chica le miró con cara de pocos amigos, dándole un empujón con el pie que lo abanicó pared abajo y de nuevo al suelo, pero pronto su cara volvió a dibujar aquella intrigante expresión.

–Está bien. Cuando llegamos, Ginny le estaba explicando a toda la familia lo de tu llegada. –Harry se levantó con esfuerzo y desgana, iniciando la cuenta atrás de su muerte a manos de Molly Weasley.

– Tranquilo, creo que sobrevivirás. –adivinó divertida.

El chico arqueó una ceja. – ¿Ah sí? ¿Y a qué profecía se debe esta vez? –soltó sin pensar.

Hermione suspendió su mirada unos segundos. Algo ensombreció su rostro, pero recompuso la misma sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ese momento. –Eso pasó hace horas, Harry –dijo rodando los ojos. – Venga, inténtalo de nuevo –dijo con aire sabihondo.

El chico razonó la pregunta, y aunque intentó leer algún tipo de respuesta en aquella sonrisita que le devolvía Hermione, no lo logró, ya que a penas podía diferenciar lo que le rodeaba. Se puso las gafas, que seguían en su mesilla, y esa extraña expresión que le había parecido ver en el rostro de su amiga no solo no desapareció, sino que se hizo más evidente.

– No estás enfadada –resumió. La chica asintió y le instó a seguir. –y sigo aquí, y no encerrado con el ghoul en el desván…–Hermione sonrió, pero él se quedó pensativo. – Así que hay varias opciones –Aquello le recordó tanto a la noche anterior que no pudo evitar sonreír. Por su puesto, Hermione no entendió el chiste privado. – ¿Os ha lanzado Imperius a todos? –

– La Ley de la Moderada Limitación de la Magia en menores de… –le recordó su amiga sin poder contenerse.

–De acuerdo –le atajó antes de que cogiera carrerilla. –Entonces…. ¿grilletes en los tobillos? –

– ¿Y yo? –dijo divertida.

– ¿Te has escapado? –dijo ladeando la cabeza.

– Casi –dijo levantándose de la cama y revolviéndole el pelo. Fue hacia la ventana y echó un rápido vistazo al soleado día y se giró de nuevo para encararle. – Creo que convenció a la señora Weasley cuando dijo que si de verdad hubieras corrido peligro, el reloj hubiera indicado `peligro de muerte ´ – Harry intuyó que aquel razonamiento había convencido a alguien más, pero prefirió callar. Más que convencer a la señora Weasley, Ginny había aplacado una posible réplica de Hermione. Y sin duda, eso era mucho decir.

Algo subió borboteándole como la espuma por la garganta y, achacándolo al hambre, decidió que bajaría a comer con los demás en cuanto supiera donde había ido a parar su baúl.

La chica continuó hablando. –Juró además, que si alguien te despertaba, tendría murciélagos saliéndole de las fosas nasales los próximos días, y que lo único que podría impedir que nos embrujara a todos, eran los agentes del ministerio que vendrían a llevarla a Azkaban por hacer magia fuera de la escuela. –su sonrisa acabó convirtiéndose en carcajadas que se extendieron por toda la habitación, y que acabaron contagiando a Harry, mientras aquella extraña sensación subía borboteándole del estómago, y se acentuaba como si tuviese duendecillos de Cornualles bailando la lambada en la boca de la garganta.

–Fleur fue la primera en interponerse en el camino de la señora Weasley y la escalera. Al parecer no le gustó demasiado la idea de tener seres saliéndole de sus delicadas y lustrosas napias –añadió la chica, y nuevas carcajadas resonaron en la habitación. A Harry no se le escapó que ni Hermione ni Ginny parecían tenerle mucha simpatía a la chica, y pese a que él no tenía nada en su contra, no pudo evitar imaginarse a una Fleur histérica, rodeada de murciélagos.

– ¿Sabes lo de que te han añadido al...? –preguntó tratando de no unirse a su amiga, que ya se agarraba las costillas de la risa.

– …. Reloj familiar Weasley? –dijo Hermione mientras se recuperaba del ataque de risa, entendiéndole sin si quiera haber prestado demasiada atención a lo que el chico había dicho. –Sí, Ron ya me dijo que Ginny había insistido en ello. –dijo limpiándose una lágrima y encogiéndose de hombros. Harry guardó silencio, pero sonrió negando inconscientemente con la cabeza cuando Hermione volvió a echar una ojeada al soleado jardín.

–Tus cosas ya están en la habitación de Ron –explicó Hermione volviéndose, y acercándose a la deshecha cama de Ginny. Supuso que la pelirroja ni siquiera había querido hacerla para no despertarle. –Y si me permites… –hizo un elocuente gesto señalando a la cama que ella solía ocupar, y Harry avergonzado de que al final saliera el tema, se apartó de ella como si tuviera spattergroit. Hermione, en cambio, no añadió nada más y, aliviado, se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Quizá por ello no vio la extraña sonrisa que aparecía en el rostro de su amiga cuando abrió la puerta y salió de allí a paso ligero.

En el pasillo, junto a la puerta, ya aguardaba el equipaje de Hermione, esperando a ser colocado dentro. Harry le dirigió una escueta mirada y se dirigió a la habitación que le correspondía en aquella casa.

Subiendo, unas extrañas imágenes se manifestaron como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento indicado para volver a sus retinas. Un extraño paraje lleno de niebla, un rostro perlado en la lejanía y aquella luna roja alta en el cielo como única orientación. Lo atribuía a la falta de sueño. Sacudió la cabeza quitándose esas extrañas visiones de la cabeza. Había pasado días sin dormir más que un par de horas; horas en las que todo lo acontecido en junio se manifestaba dolorosamente. Dolor que solo había conseguido mitigar durante aquellas horas de apatía que pasaba durante la consciencia. Pero aquella vez había sido diferente. Diferente porque era la primera vez que conseguía evitar las pesadillas. Incluso la cicatriz parecía haberle dado una especie de tregua. Parecía que el dolor por la pérdida, mantenía a Voldemort alejado del muchacho. Ya se imaginaba lo que el viejo director diría sobre ello. No lo llamaría pérdida…lo llamaría amor…

Cuando llegó a la habitación, vio que ya tenía la cama plegable preparada. Alguien había subido el baúl y la jaula donde Hedwig ya dormitaba arrebujada entre las plumas. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso algo cómodo, y salió de allí para reunirse con los demás abajo. A medida que bajaba, el sonido de las voces crecía, y se preguntó como no se había dado cuenta antes. Según lo que Ginny le había dicho, la casa estaba a rebosar. Tan solo faltaba el idiota de Percy, y Charlie que seguía en Rumania. Era una buena noticia, ya que de esa forma, pasaría más desapercibido. Al menos para los demás, ya que no creía llevarlas todas consigo en cuanto a la señora Weasley se refería.

Cuando llegó abajo, se dio cuenta de que en el aire flotaba un síntoma de celebración. El ambiente era de lo más distendido y, curioso, se atrevió a asomar la cabeza a través de la puerta del salón. Observó como la gente iba y venía, charlando animadamente o, en el caso de un par de voces que le hicieron sonreír, discutiendo a gritos. Algunos colocaban bandejas de comida en la repisa; otros llevaban platos y cubiertos al jardín; e incluso oyó a alguien con un marcado acento francés tratando de hacer algo con unos parterres marchitos en la entrada de la casa. Un azul eléctrico destacaba en la habitación. Tonks, más sonriente que nunca, intentaba echar una mano a la señora Weasley en la cocina, pese a que ésta tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, cosa que no le hizo presagiar nada bueno. Harry se apresuró a entrar y a coger la primera ensaladera que vio para mezclarse entre todos, que estaban demasiado ocupados para reparar en él, y a salir al jardín, con algunos miembros de la Orden que también llevaban comida. Pensó que lo había conseguido cuando…

– ¡POTTER! – alguien vino disparado hacia él, y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía una varita apuntándole al cuello.

– ¡Ron! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Hermione, asustada, había dejado caer el mantel que hasta ese momento colocaban entre los dos, y se había acercado corriendo hasta ellos.

Notó como todas las miradas se clavaban en ellos; pelirrojos no incluidos, lo que ya era mucho incluir. Aun así, Harry solo miraba a Ron, que le devolvía una mirada asesina.

–Yo también me alegro de verte, Ron. –

El chico le ignoró. – ¿Dónde has dormido hoy, Harry? –la voz del pelirrojo era calmada, serena. Harry se sintió más expuesto que si Voldemort hubiera irrumpido en el jardín gritando '¡Sorprééésaa!'

No supo qué contestar, así que se limitó a devolverle una parca mirada. Sentía los ojos de la gente en su nuca, donde al parecer, le había crecido otra cicatriz en forma de rayo.

–Te lo preguntaré otra vez ¿Dónde... –ésta vez, la voz de Ron sonó mucho más amenazadora.

–Esto es ridículo –irrumpió una voz. Ambos jóvenes giraron la cabeza como un resorte, hacia la puerta de la cocina, por la que acababa de salir el sujeto en disputa. –Tú –señaló a Ron –has visto demasiadas películas de mafia muggle, ¿vale? Relájate –él mencionado le lanzó una mirada ofendida, aunque no bajó la varita. – Y tú –ésta vez era el turno de Harry. – ¿tan difícil es explicar que Fleur no quiso cederte la habitación donde ya estaba instalada? –Aquello era tal atropello a la verdad, que Harry tuvo que esforzarse por aplacar la mirada que amenazaba con delatarlos. Por suerte, Fleur no andaba cerca, y nadie se atrevería a echarla en cara nada. Se limitó a devolverle una sobria mirada a Ron, cargada de una ambigua culpabilidad.

Si creía que Ginny había terminado de repartir, se equivocaba. –Y tú –Hermione era la primera sorprendida cuando la señaló. Retrocedió un paso inconscientemente. – ¡¿Tan difícil es mantener a este ocupado! Llévatelo antes de que rete en un duelo a muerte a Dean por haberse atrevido a tocarme. –Dicho eso, avanzó hacia una de las mesas del jardín, dejó la jarra que nadie había reparado en que llevaba, y volvió a la cocina dejando un halo de perplejidad en el ambiente.

Pasados algunos segundos, varios de los pelirrojos sonrieron, otras cabezas volvieron a sus quehaceres y otras tantas solo fingieron que no habían pasado por allí. Hermione pestañeó. A Ron le dio un tic en el brazo. Y Harry estalló en carcajadas.

Fue cuestión de segundos lo que las orejas de Ron tardaron en ponerse rojas antes de bajar la varita avergonzado. Hermione, que se había interpuesto entres ambos amigos con las manos extendidas, las apoyó en los pechos de ambos de repente exhausta. Una sonrisa se adivinaba en la comisura de sus labios, aunque no llegó a mostrarla. El pecho de Harry vibraba con cada carcajada; el de Ron parecía un mar tempestuoso llegando a la hora final de la tormenta. Su corazón varaba en la orilla y se calmaba con cada inspiración. Hermione se admiró de lo tranquilo que parecía, tan alterado como había estado. No tenía hermanos, pero tenía claro que se sentiría orgullosa de tener uno como Ron. Era algo que le explicaba a Ginny siempre que podía, pero que la pelirroja siempre desechaba poniendo los ojos en blanco. 'Prueba a tener cinco más y me lo cuentas. O mejor, prueba a tener cinco Ron(es) más'.

Divertida y bajando cada vez más la mano que había extendido como acto reflejo para intentar separarlos, vio como Ron examinaba al de ojos verdes con una mirada comparable a las que el viejo director solía dedicarle a Harry. Éste no se atrevió ni a pestañear, y tras unos segundos de denso reconocimiento, el pelirrojo habló. –Lo siento tío, yo... –

En ese momento, se escuchó perfectamente como algo caía y se quebraba en mil pedazos en el interior de la casa. Un segundo después, alguien salía precipitadamente de la cocina; haciendo que Lupin, que había estado atento, con un flojo movimiento de varita, hiciera levitar a la gallina que había estado a punto de ser decapitada al cruzarse en el camino de las piernas de la señora Weasley. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, la mujer le aferraba con fuerza, dificultándole el paso de aire. Harry, abrumado y abochornado por aquellas excesivas muestras de cariño, no pudo más que devolverle unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda. Si la señora Weasley había sustituido el impulso de regañarle por el de abrazarle, aquello solo podía significar una cosa. Molly, que nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con Sirius, pero que sabía lo mucho que significaba para el muchacho la ausencia de su padrino, le demostraba así que no se había quedado solo. Reprimió el impulso de dejarse llevar, de apoyarse sobre el hombro de la que había sido su madre desde hacía cinco años y sucumbir a las ácidas lágrimas que nublaban sus ojos, escociéndole como si fuera pus de bubotubérculo; de gritarle lo mucho que le agradecía todo lo que había hecho por él durante todos aquellos años. Pero la regordeta y bajita mamá Weasley debió entender, porque le apretó con más fuerza. Todos los que se habían quedado mirando la escena, carraspearon incómodos, creyendo estar interrumpiendo un momento íntimo, y volvieron a sus labores; bueno, casi todos….

–Qué momento tan tierno… –dijo la aguda vocecilla de una chica rubia, que los miraba desde el otro lado del seto.

Harry carraspeó incómodo y se separó de la señora Weasley. Luna les sonreía soñadoramente y ladeaba un poco la cabeza, mientras hacía girar en sus manos una enorme flor violeta.

–Hola, Luna –dijo algo incómodo, aunque contento de verla. La chica, que ya corría tras un gnomo ni si quiera le escuchó.

–Y ahora señorito, tenemos que hablar… -por su puesto, a Molly no se le había olvidado el asunto. Puso las manos en jarra y ya había abierto la boca cuando…

–Ahora no, mamá –la versión quinceañera de la señora Weasley reapareció en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín con varios platos llenos de comida en las manos que mantenía en precario equilibrio. – Neville está a punto de llegar. –

Molly la miró ceñuda, pero asintió. Recordó apurada, que tenía algo en el fuego y salió disparada hacia la cocina. Hubo otra desganada sacudida de varita…y la gallina volvió a volar.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina tras su madre y tras dejar todo en las mesas, Ginny que había dejado una mano a su espalda, sacó tres dedos disimuladamente, y desapareció. Harry sonrió agradecido. Ya iban tres las veces que lo había librado en solo un día. Se dio la vuelta y echó un vistazo al jardín.

Ron ayudaba a Kingsley y a Hermione a poner las cosas sobre otra de las mesas que los gemelos sacaban levitando de un cobertizo que los Weasley tenían pasado el huerto. Fleur al parecer, había dejado la entrada de la casa para colocar flores, que hacía aparecer de su varita, por todo el jardín. Por supuesto, no se había enterado de la disputa que había tenido lugar poco antes. Y si cualquiera de los hermanos Weasley sabía lo que les convenía, no abrirían el pico. Incluido Bill. Sobre todo Bill. Casualmente no había nadie a quien temiera más que a su hermanita más pequeña.

Éste y el señor Weasley seguían tratando de encantar las hiedras que desde hacía años se habían adherido a la fachada del jardín para que formaran una arcada que fuese desde la salida de la cocina hasta la entrada al pequeño bosque que había junto a la casa. Lupin, con un aspecto que le recordó al profesor que conoció el primer día en el vagón del Expreso de Hogwarts, más menudo y cabizbajo que nunca, colocaba guirnaldas y adornos por doquier con un escaso entusiasmo mal disimulado. Harry sabía lo que significaba para él la pérdida de su amigo, y se prometió hablar con él sobre ello, cuando él mismo pudiera afrontar el tema. Se acercó a Ron y Hermione, que volvían a discutir el mejor sitio para colocar las jarras de zumo de calabaza.

– ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó disfrutando por ver como sus amigos se habían quedado con las bocas abiertas, mirándole y haciendo que se olvidaran de las apasionantes réplicas que estaban a punto de soltarse mutuamente.

Ron le miró confuso, pero su amiga entendió. – Es el cumpleaños de Neville – Neville como él, cumplía a últimos de julio, unos pocos días antes que Harry.

Hermione, ante la todavía interrogante mirada del muchacho, aclaró. –Su abuela ha entrado a la Orden. Y aprovechando que el cumpleaños de Neville iba a ser en poco tiempo, al señor Weasley le pareció bien celebrar aquí ambas cosas. –Harry podía hacerse una idea de cómo sería un cumpleaños con una abuela estricta y un tío abuelo homicida como los de Neville.

El chico, cada vez más confundido preguntó. –Pero en las cartas no dijisteis nada de… –y de repente como si una bombilla se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, les miró ceñudo. Al fin y al cabo, no era la primera vez que sus amigos le ocultaban información. ¿Cuánto más le habían vuelto a ocultar?

Hermione, que se esperaba esa reacción desde el principio, le atajó componiendo la expresión que Harry se esperaba desde que había abierto los ojos aquella mañana. –Si alguien no hubiera decidido deambular por todo el sur de Inglaterra durante horas, hubiera recibido la carta que tuvo que traer Hedwig de regreso. –Hermione se había acalorado tanto que ya tenía un dedo señalando el pecho de su amigo de forma acusadora. Ron negó con la cabeza murmurando algo que se parecía a, "La ha dejado coger aire…novato" Hermione le miró de una forma tan amenazadora que el chico se encogió un poco, pero con lo alto que era, aun seguía pasando a sus amigos. La castaña volvió a centrar su atención en Harry, y Ron, aliviado, hizo el teatro de quitarse sudor de la frente y siguió mirándoles divertido. –Sí, Harry. Ni siquiera las lechuzas son capaces de atravesar los cristales de un autobús homicida. –dijo cuando Harry abría la boca para hablar.

Ron cada vez más divertido añadió. – ¿Os imagináis a Hedwig poniéndose delante de ese cacharro a una velocidad parecida a la de la snitch? –

–Pues para tu información Ron, Hedwig lo intentó –la mirada que le dedicó podría haber envenenado hasta la poción más inofensiva. Harry preocupado de que su lechuza se hubiera expuesto a tanto por enviar una carta no pudo evitar preguntar. Bueno al menos lo intentó, ya que Hermione no le dejó hablar antes de volver a clavarle el índice hasta el esternón.

–Eres consciente ¿verdad? Solo cuando estuvo al límite, se dio por vencida y vino de nuevo aquí. Ron me lo contó. –el chico se apresuró a asentir, temiendo contradecir a la chica. –Bill la curó, por eso está dormida. –finalmente dejó que el muchacho volviera a respirar, y se apartó de él aun con el ceño fruncido. –Y agradece el hecho de que Ginny bajara a primera hora para avisar al señor Weasley de que no fuera a recogerte antes que a mí. –se sentó con rabia en el banco de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos mirando como el señor Weasley y Bill ya terminaban la arcada de hiedra.

Harry se quedó en la misma posición unos segundos, sin capacidad de respuesta. Cruzó una mirada cómplice con Ron que rodó los ojos; y el chico se rascó la nuca, sentándose enfrente de la muchacha. –Mira Hermione, yo… –estaba a punto de disculparse, cuando un sonoro ¡crack! se escuchó en el jardín.

Neville, su abuela y Moody aparecieron de la nada junto al sendero, y todos dejaron lo que hacían para ir a saludarles.

– ¿Todo bien Alastor? –preguntó Kingsley con voz grave.

–Sin problemas – gruñó el viejo ex-auror. –Fue buena idea lo de la aparición conjunta. –La señora Longbottom no parecía muy de acuerdo, pero se limitó a mirar de manera desdeñosa a Moody. Poco a poco, los miembros de la Orden animados, fueron desfilando hacia la cocina, contándose las buenas nuevas y compartiendo una euforia algo ensombrecida por la falta de uno de sus miembros. Los más jóvenes por su parte, se fueron acercando a Neville para felicitarle uno por uno.

El chico, que tan solo creía haber ido allí para ver la iniciación de su abuela en la Orden, sonrió abochornado por tantas atenciones. Realmente no esperaba que nadie recordase su cumpleaños. Y por si eso fuera poco, Luna comenzó a danzar a su alrededor dejándole en el centro, ante la estupefacción de todos. Bueno de casi todos, ya que Ginny trataba de contener la risa con una mano.

– Eh... ¿Qué haces, Luna? –preguntó Neville incómodo, dando vueltas con ella para no perderla de vista.

–Shhh, no me dejas concentrarme –dijo y luego murmuró unas palabras por lo bajo.

Ginny carraspeó. –Creo que intenta apartar de ti a los Parklies venenosos los próximos dieciséis años –dijo tratando de sonar solemne, aunque una pequeña sonrisa la delató. Luna, demasiado ocupada en los movimientos, no la escuchó. –Me lo explicó antes en la cocina. Eso… –señaló los movimientos de brazos que añadía Luna al extraño rito. –…trae buena suerte. –Harry, que al igual que los demás seguía sin pestañear, se apuntó en una lista mental de cosas por hacer, avisar a Luna de que él se había prevenido contra los Parklies el año anterior, ya que faltaba muy poco para su cumpleaños.

–Gra...gra-cias, Luna –dijo Neville confuso cuando la chica terminó de dar vueltas, y aunque no había entendido nada, sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, uno nunca sabía a lo que atenerse con los Parklies venenosos y era mejor estar preparado. Preparado era precisamente lo que no estaba cuando la chica, tan espontánea como siempre le abrazó, ante la disimulada sonrisilla de sus amigos. Neville, rojo como un tomate, no supo qué hacer, y Ginny solícita, fue a socorrer a su amigo, abrazándole también. Hermione, que entendió las intenciones de la pelirroja, se añadió al abrazo grupal, cosa que no hicieron los muchachos, que se limitaron a darle palmaditas en la espalda, en lo que consideraron un gesto digno y varonil.

Cuando se separaron, fue Hermione la que habló. –Os esperábamos para la una ¿dónde estabais? –

–Hemos estado en San Mungo, y bueno… mis padres quisieron regalarme algo –dijo con aplomo. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño papel, en el que podía verse un garabateado dibujo, y se lo enseñó a sus amigos. Hermione se tapó la boca, conmovida.

– Es precioso –dijo Luna con los ojos vidriosos, pasando las manos por las líneas que contorneaban las figuras de aquellas tres manchas. El chico carraspeó y volvió a meterse el papel en el bolsillo. Como se sentía incómodo mirando a sus amigos, echó un vistazo al jardín. Todos habían terminado, y el soleado jardín presentaba un aspecto inmejorable. Había guirnaldas y flores por todas partes, y tres alargadas mesas llenas de comida esperando a ser devorada.

–Vaya… –dijo con la boca entreabierta. – ¿Por qué no me… –su mirada se perdió en las letras que alguien acababa de lanzar al cielo, formando las palabras `Feliz Cumpleaños Neville ´. - …avisasteis? –dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra, mirando acusadoramente a sus amigos.

–Inocente –declaró Harry levantando una mano y poniendo cara de angelote.

–No nos mires así, ¿Dónde hubiera quedado la sorpresa? –dijo Fred apareciendo súbitamente de la nada, sobresaltando a todos. George al más puro estilo vaquero, sopló sobre la punta de su varita y se la enfundó de nuevo en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. – ¿Te gusta más así o con corazones? –preguntó a Neville mordazmente, señalando las palabras que seguían flotando unos metros por encima de todos. De ellas, salía una estela luminosa parecida a la de las estrellas fugaces.

–No, así está… –se apresuró a decir Neville.

–DEMONIOS, CUANDO ENTENDERÁN! – una renqueante pata de metal acompañaba a la persona que salió de una manera increíblemente rápida de la cocina. –Menudos necios –murmuraba para sí. Antes de que ningún otro pudiera reaccionar, ya que estaban intimidados ante la presencia del viejo ex-auror, George se apresuró a sacarla de ahí. Moody, que solo se paró cuando tuvo su amputada nariz a escasos centímetros de la del muchacho y un dedo señalando su pecho, habló con una voz tan calmada como escalofriante. –Nunca...pongas…tu...varita…ahí, muchacho –dijo acompañando cada palabra con un toque en el pecho. George al que solo habían visto amedrentarse con su madre, asintió enérgicamente. Fred, que reía discretamente, se ganó la atención del ojo mágico del ex-auror, al que no se le escapaba nada.

El ojo mágico se posó en Fred de repente. – ¿Gracioso? Te diré algo chaval, será mejor que tu madre no sepa que os traéis entre manos en ese cobertizo. –hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando el lugar del que habían estado sacando las mesas. Fred dejó de reír en el acto.

Ojoloco se dio la vuelta, todavía ceñudo, y regresó a la cocina con los demás miembros de la Orden. Todos lo observaron renquear hasta allí sin atreverse a mover un músculo.

Luna que parecía ajena a todo, cogió a Neville de la mano y murmuró con tono soñador. –Vamos al río a ver si vemos Plimpys, vienen muy bien contra los Billywig, y seguro que alguno se ha escapado del pantano. –Luna, que vivía en una de las colinas del viejo Ottery St. Catchpole, algo más arriba de allí, conocía bien el riachuelo que discurría por la mitad del pequeño bosque que había junto a la casa de los Weasley. No era gran cosa, y era poco profundo, pero a la señora Weasley le valía para abastecer el huerto que con tanto mimo cuidaba.

Neville se encogió de hombros, y se despidió de los demás con un gesto, mientras la rubia ya lo arrastraba.

– ¡Voy con vosotros! –gritó Ginny cuando ya se alejaban. –No pienso perderme algo así –susurró divertida, para que solo ellos pudieran oírla.

– ¡Volved pronto! Vamos a comer en seguida –gritó Hermione a los tres muchachos que ya se internaban en el bosque. La pelirroja alzó un pulgar en el aire y se perdió entre los árboles como ya habían hecho Neville y Luna.

Fred y George, que seguían en shock desde la visita de Moody, cruzaron una mirada y sin añadir nada más, salieron corriendo hacia el cobertizo. Antes de cerrar cautelosamente, echaron una furtiva mirada hacia la cocina para comprobar que los adultos seguían dentro.

–Como si Moody no pudiera verles desde la cocina –dijo Ron negando con la cabeza.

Sus dos amigos estaban en otra parte.

–Mira, Hermione… –dijo retomando la conversación que había sido interrumpida por la llegada de los Longbottom. –Lo siento…yo no… –

– …quisiste decir lo que dijiste… –dijo la chica, ayudándole.

–Bueno, técnicamente no dijo nada. –añadió el pelirrojo, cuando al fin entendió de lo que estaban hablando. Lo dijo con simpleza, mientra picaba patatas de una fuente cercana. –Fuiste tú la que… –el chico se acobardó ante la mirada de Hermione, y se apresuró a llenarse la boca de patatas, mirándola inocentemente.

–El caso es que… –dijo ignorando al pelirrojo. –…no se como has podido volver a pensar que te ocultábamos cosas, si ya te explicamos el año anterior porqué lo hicimos. –El pelirrojo asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, pero Hermione hizo caso omiso.

Harry se sentía realmente avergonzado, y no sabía qué decir. Pero la castaña, que se había emocionado más de la cuenta, no pudo evitar añadir. –Y más con lo que ha pasado –.

Harry sabía que el tema saldría antes o después. Ya había salido más de una vez en las cartas que Hermione le enviaba, comentándolo de pasada, pero aún así aquello le pilló desprevenido.

–Ya… –se limitó a decir de forma evasiva.

–Creo que ya salen –no sabía si su amigo lo había hecho a propósito o no, pero lo cierto era que no podía haber sido más oportuno.

Como Ron había dicho, los demás ya salían de la cocina charlando alegremente. Harry nunca les había visto tan contentos en ninguna de sus anteriores reuniones. El chico supuso que la incorporación de un miembro más para la causa llenaba de optimismo al grupo. Con amargura, pensó si habían tenido en cuenta la baja que habían sufrido el mes pasado, cuando Sirius había muerto como un peón muere jugando al ajedrez. ¿Llegaría a caballo? ¿Quizá alfil? ¿Y dónde se había metido Dumbledore? ¿Acaso no quería celebrar que la señora Longbottom pasaba a engrosar sus filas? ¿Estaría moviendo más fichas del tablero?

Aquel ambiente festivo cada vez le incomodaba más. No tenía demasiadas ganas de celebraciones, y si fingía algo de optimismo era por Neville. El muchacho y él habían acortado distancias en los últimos meses. Desde lo del ED, la visita al ministerio y la constante comunicación por carta durante aquellas semanas, ya contaba a Neville como un amigo más y no sólo como compañero de casa. Por eso, no quería que el muchacho tuviera que aguantar caras largas el día de su cumpleaños.

–Genial, ¿Y estos tres? –masculló Hermione exasperada, mirando hacia el bosquecillo por el que habían desaparecido los tres amigos.

–Ya voy yo –se ofreció Harry.

Aliviado de no tener que fingir sonrisas ni tener que participar en conversaciones simulando un interés que no sentía, se dirigió hacia los árboles. Solo cuando entró en el pequeño bosque, se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado allí. Desde luego no se parecía en nada al bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. El suelo, tapizado con hojas de toda la gama de los marrones, parecía inmune al verano que transcurría ahí fuera, dejando una perpetua sensación otoñal. Los árboles eran centenarios y sus raíces formaban hondonadas y pequeñas colinas que hacían difícil el caminar. No muy lejos de allí, podía escucharse el sonido tintineante del agua al corretear libremente, y haces de luz se colaban por doquier entre las ramas de los árboles, dejando un dorado resplandor en el ambiente. Siguió el murmullo del agua, bajando y subiendo pendientes por aquel irregular terreno, preguntándose porqué nunca había estado allí antes.

–Pssst… ¡Harry! –susurró alguien cuando estaba a punto de llegar al riachuelo. El muchacho, confuso, miró en redondo sin encontrar respuesta. - ¡Aquí, Harry! –volvió a repetir la voz.

El chico alzó la vista, y ahí estaba. Ginny, ni corta ni perezosa, se había subido a un enorme árbol en lo alto de una de aquellas pequeñas colinillas. El tronco del árbol era tan ancho, que el chico supuso que habría que aunar tres Hagrids para poder rodearlo.

–Pero, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? –preguntó sorprendido.

–Shhh… ¡baja la voz! –susurró alarmada, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacía donde Harry se había estado dirigiendo. –Sube, anda –

Con la ayuda de Ginny y de una enorme y saliente raíz, el muchacho, que seguía confuso, subió al árbol sin demasiado esfuerzo. Si había tenido alguna duda sobre la resistencia de las ramas, ésta se había disipado en cuanto vio que tan solo una de aquellas ramas, sería capaz de aguantar a Crabbe y Goyle con Dudley en brazos, y todavía ser capaz de seguir repartiendo savia de forma airosa.

– ¿Qué estamos… –comenzó Harry.

Ella se llevó un dedo a los labios y le indicó que mirara hacia la hondonada que tenían más alante. Él, obediente, siguió la dirección de su dedo y se encontró con una escena que le dejó de piedra.

Tal como había supuesto, bajando aquella colinilla estaba el riachuelo del que habían hablado. Y en la orilla del agua estaban Neville y Luna, besándose. Bueno, al menos ahora entendía porque no había oído voces.

– ¿¡Pero qué… . –susurró el chico para sí. Ginny que sonreía de manera soñadora, le dio un pequeño empujón y volvió a instarle a callar. Harry que volvió la vista debajo de nuevo, reparó en los detalles. Era Luna la que besaba a Neville, sosteniéndole por las mandíbulas pese a ser más baja que él. Neville, estático, parecía no saber ni donde iban las manos.

–Contra los torposoplos –rió la chica en voz baja, mientras recogía sus piernas en un abrazo.

–¿Me estás diciendo qué…? –susurró el chico asombrado, mirando a la pelirroja y a la escena simultáneamente.

–Te lo estoy diciendo –asintió conteniendo risa

–Así que eso… ¿solo es…? –

–Solo eso. –confirmó la pelirroja.

– Hazme un favor, Ginny. El día de mi cumpleaños, aleja a Luna de mí, ¿vale? –dijo empalideciendo.

–Hecho. –dijo divertida.

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es que no estás…? –

– Luna me había explicado como se alejaban los torposoplos. –susurró divertida. – Estábamos buscando Plimpys de agua dulce, pero como no aparecía ninguno, dijo que había otras criaturas más importantes de las que se tenía que proteger, como los torposoplos…entonces… –

–…Entonces, casualmente te acordaste de que tenías algo importante que hacer… – añadió el chico sonriendo. – ¿Cuál fue la excusa? –

– Ir a ver si ya íbamos a comer. No se me ocurrió nada mejor –se encogió de hombros, sonriendo inocentemente. –No quería perderme el ritual contra los torposoplos, pero supuse que debía darle a Neville la posibilidad de poder ocultarnos lo que había pasado. –añadió con naturalidad.

– Ya veo… –sonrió el chico.

Los ojos de Ginny destellaban mientras se perdían en Luna y Neville, como los de un niño al que le han comprado una escoba nueva.

– ¿Cómo es que nunca me habíais enseñado este sitio? –preguntó el chico con la mirada perdida en los ojos marrones de la muchacha.

–El bosque siempre ha estado lleno de trampas y trastos de George y Fred –explicó la pelirroja en voz baja, volviendo sus ojos hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Harry, incómodo, desvió la mirada. La imagen de la luna escarlata había vuelto en el peor momento. No quería que Ginny pensara que volvía a tener sueños extraños que conectaran su mente con la del señor Tenebroso, así que sacudió la cabeza fingiendo espantar un molesto mosquito. Ella arqueó las cejas extrañada, pero continuó. –Pero el año pasado, cuando se marcharon de Hogwarts, mamá les hizo quitarlo todo, amenazándoles con tener que ir a vivir con la tía Muriel. –el chico soltó un convincente silbido de asombro. Ya sabía como se las gastaba tía Muriel. La chica continuó. –Entrar en el bosque era lo mismo que entrar en la Sala Común de Slytherin vestido de escarlata y dorado, gritando " ¡Sois unos mantas! " –

El chico soltó una sonora y espontánea carcajada al imaginarse la escena, y pronto calló en la cuenta de que había hecho demasiado ruido. Con el corazón en la garganta, otearon el río para ver si habían sido descubiertos; y asombrados, vieron que en la orilla no había nadie.

Echando un rápido vistazo, descubrieron a lo lejos a una Luna risueña danzando hacia la salida del bosque; mientras que en lado opuesto un Neville, iba hacia un árbol con los ojos desorbitados y una mano sobre sus labios, y se dejaba escurrir tronco abajo.

–Pobre Neville… –murmuró Harry sonriente.

–O no tan pobre… –secundó la pelirroja. –En fin, volvamos. ¿Supongo que has venido para eso no? –el chico asintió, y ambos se levantaron. –Vamos a por Neville; no le veo capaz de llegar al jardín solo. –añadió divertida.

Bajaron con cuidado y se dirigieron al árbol entre cuyas raíces se encontraba Neville, unos cuantos metros más allá. Mientras caminaban por aquel suelo tapizado de hojas, la muchacha, que se había quedado rezagada, murmuró deteniéndose. – ¿Cómo estás? –Harry desorientado, se dio la vuelta para ver como la chica se había detenido y le miraba con el semblante serio.

–Bien – contestó de forma automática.

–No seas cínico, Harry. No estás bien. Nadie estaría bien en tu lugar. –dijo serena.

El chico no supo qué decir y ella continuó. –No fue tu… –

–Sí lo fue –la atajó. Un destello de rabia cubrió sus ojos verdes.

–Déjame terminar –dijo Ginny sin amilanarse. –Subestimó a Bellatrix y Dumbledore a él. –El chico centró su atención en varias hojas del suelo, ceñudo. –Solo fuiste en su busca porque creíste que estaba en peligro. –

Harry soltó un bufido. –La gran costumbre de tener que hacerme el héroe creyendo que todo el mundo necesita mi ayuda…Sí, Hermione ya me… –arrojó con amargura, sin apartar la vista del suelo.

–Si no fuera por esa costumbre, yo no estaría aquí. –terminó Ginny, y Harry se atrevió a alzar la vista para encontrarse con unos brillantes ojos marrones que le devolvían un gesto sereno. Sin añadir nada más, Ginny echó a andar, pasando de largo y dejándole en el sitio con la vista perdida. Ya se alejaba, cuando el chico salio de su trance y se apresuró a seguirla.

Como ella había hecho segundos antes, se detuvo tras ella y murmuró. –Gracias. –dijo incómodo. Ella, hizo lo propio girándose. –No, gracias a ti. Creo que nunca te di las gracias por aquello. –concluyó.

Era difícil pensar que hablaban de salvarse la vida, y no de cualquier otro tema trivial que preocupara a jóvenes de su edad. Voldemort la había poseído y casi matado. Igual que a él. Posiblemente batirían un record personal en cuanto a "niños que Voldemort tuvo a su disposición pero que no pudo matar". Lo gracioso es que Harry era más responsable de la supervivencia de Ginevra Weasley que de la suya propia.

El chico se rascó la nuca, nervioso. –Ya…bueno. –

Ginny no era amiga de las situaciones violentas así que cambió el semblante. –Además para eso estamos las hermanas pequeñas de los mejores amigos, ¿no? –dicho eso, echó a andar de nuevo. Harry seguía impactado al comprobar que las palabras de la muchacha habían conseguido aligerar un poco el peso opresivo que le había hecho compañía durante todos aquellos días. Quizá por eso, a penas reparó en el tono de la chica que ya le había vuelto a ganar delantera. La siguió ausente en la distancia, tratando de entender porqué las palabras de la pelirroja sí conseguían hacer mella en él, cuando otros lo habían intentado sin resultado.

Finalmente llegaron junto a Neville, y Harry al igual que había hecho la pelirroja se detuvo frente a él, ladeando la cabeza.

–Este va a ser el mejor cumpleaños de Neville –dijo examinando los aspavientos que seguía haciendo el chico. Parecía presa de un hechizo Confundus.

–Creo que al final Luna no pudo hacer nada contra los torposoplos –añadió la chica.

Agarraron a Neville de cada lado y desandaron el camino que les había llevado hasta allí dando traspiés con el muchacho, cada uno perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Estoy reescribiendo de nuevo el fic, aportando pequeños cambios que creo vendrán bien para futuros capítulos. Si alguno ya leyó esta historia antes, que no se confíe y que la vuelva a leer. No vaya a ser que se lleve sorpresas :P**

**Ha pasado mucho tiempo y la cabecita también ha cambiado, pero siempre le he tenido ilusión a este fic, y por eso vuelvo con él. Con más ganas que nunca.**

**Ya sabéis, si os motiva. Review.**

**¡Se agradecen mucho!  
**

Nos vemos en el próximo ;)


	4. Mientras dormías

**CAPÍTULO 3. MIENTRAS DORMÍAS**

**E**ntre las hojas que tapizaban el suelo, se abría paso un estrecho caminillo de grava por el que los tres jóvenes avanzaban con torpeza de vuelta al jardín. Camino que Harry no había visto al entrar, y que zigzagueaba hasta más allá de donde les alcanzaba la vista entre los árboles; bifurcándose varias veces antes de desaparecer. Y es que el bosque no era tan pequeño como parecía desde fuera.

Harry pateó distraídamente una nueva piedra del camino, dirigiendo miradas furtivas a la chica escondida tras el brazo de Neville. Éste comenzó a balbucear de nuevo con la mirada extraviada en la nada, aunque ninguno de sus dos amigos pareció prestarle demasiada atención. La pelirroja a penas reparaba en el suelo por el que caminaban, haciendo que estuvieran a punto de caer por cuarta vez.

**"**_**No..."**_

Los ojos de Harry se perdieron en unas ardillas que correteaban en un árbol cercano.

Seis años no habían bastado para conocerla. Siempre había tenido la extraña impresión de que por mucho que creciera, siempre sería aquella pequeña, tímida y pecosa niña que huía de él y saliendo súbitamente de cualquier lugar que él pisara. Eterna e invariablemente pequeña. Ahora en cambio, apostaría dos sickles a uno a que cualquier basilisco saldría corriendo al verla entrar en la cámara de los secretos que algún otro necio osara a abrir.

Sabía de algún modo, que la inestabilidad en Hogwarts, la tiranía de Umbridge, el ED; todo había contribuido a que notara que Ginny Weasley dejaba de ser parte del paisaje, para tener un papel en la historia.

Aunque todo eso había llegado un poco tarde.

Ahora, e incluso en aquel bosque otoñal donde todo era más fácil de olvidar, las cosas eran distintas. Sirius había muerto, y él debía luchar en una guerra en la que ni siquiera había decidido tomar parte. Simplemente no tenía elección.

Pateó una nueva piedra que se había interpuesto en su camino.

**"**_**No por favor…otra vez no...No ahora…"**_

Alcanzaron una hondonada. Era una zona en penumbra, donde los árboles crecían demasiado juntos como para dejar pasar los finos rayos de sol que intentaban colarse a través de las ramas de los árboles más ancianos. Estaba llena de helechos, y la tierra era húmeda allí debido a la constante oscuridad. Desde allí podía adivinarse la claridad del jardín a través del follaje de los árboles cercanos.

Distraídos como estaban, ninguno vio el endemoniado saliente de raíz al que se encaminaban con abstraída parsimonia. Así que tampoco nadie hizo nada por evitarlo.

Cayeron ladera abajo, rodando como croquetas de musgo y verdín, dibujando tres distintas espirales que se bifurcaron hasta hacer parapeto en tres diferentes objetos. La carrera de Neville la detuvo un tocón.

* * *

Harry sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire, y todo se volvió oscuro. Algo cayó contra él. Ginny.

* * *

– ¿Qué…? –escupiendo tierra húmeda y abriéndose paso entre los helechos, un Neville que parecía haberse encontrado al darse contra el tocón, se llevó una mano a la cabeza con gesto de dolor. Ginny y Harry aun seguían en el suelo, cada cual más verde y más confuso que el anterior.

– ¿Cuándo…cuándo habéis llegado? –preguntó temeroso Neville. –Ginny, ¿no habías ido a ver si ya estaba lista la comida? –dijo sacudiéndose varias hojas que se le habían quedado pegadas a los pantalones.

Harry se había llevado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y se llevó la única mano que tenía libre allí donde le dolía. Ginny, empotrada contra él, solo buscaba la manera de volver a respirar. Su pecho se batía frenéticamente, y sus ojos reflejaban pánico. Toda serenidad perdida.

Harry le devolvió la misma mirada inquieta, no esperaba tener que dar una excusa antes de llegar al jardín. Al menos parecía la misma.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que la pelirroja aceptara la ayuda de Neville para levantarse, y contestara con temple. –Iba hacia allí cuando me topé con Harry. Volvíamos para avisaros de que ya íbamos a comer, cuando vimos a Luna. –una chispa brotó de sus brillantes ojos marrones. Harry tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. Lavaría la ropa interior de Filch a mano, con pus de bubotubérculo sustituyendo al jabón, antes de que Neville descubriera que había sido capaz de espiarle en un momento así. Ginny no escondió una pícara sonrisa mientras Neville buscaba un sitio donde enterrarse y desaparecer. El muchacho tragó saliva y asintió con torpeza. Ella continuó. –Sin darnos más explicaciones pasó de largo, y fuimos a buscarte. –

–Ah, claro…vale –balbuceó. Intuyendo que no quería saber cómo había llegado allí, ya que no se acordaba de nada, no les hizo más preguntas. Miró con ojo crítico a la pelirroja, que se mantenía impasible y serena, y tras un tanteo, aceptó la posibilidad de que lo que le había dicho fuera cierto. Harry volvió a coger aire al darse cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración inconscientemente.

–Cuando llegamos estabas…algo raro… ¿verdad, Harry? –el chico, que no se la esperaba la patata caliente, maldijo a Ginny y restó uno a los favores que le había hecho la pelirroja desde que estaba allí.

–Sí –tragó saliva. –Aunque yo también estaría raro si me hubiera quedado solo en el bosque de los horrores de Fred y George –dijo salvando el momento. Neville le devolvió una mirada agradecida.

–Bosque de los… –exclamó la pelirroja para sí, alzando la voz y sobresaltando a sus amigos. Acompañada de un halo siniestro, marcado por el aspecto desaliñado y sucio que ofrecía tras una caída como aquella sobre suelo húmedo, salió corriendo hacia el jardín, atravesando el campo de helechos. Harry y Neville, que no entendían nada, la siguieron como pudieron mientras una enmarañada melena pelirroja llena de hojas se desvanecía como un rayo entre los árboles.

Antes de atravesar las últimas ramas que separaban el bosquecillo del soleado jardín, ya pudieron oírlo.

– ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME PRESTE SU VARITA! –Harry y Neville irrumpieron en el jardín para ver como la pelirroja se plantaba delante de su madre, que ya servía la comida, con las manos en las caderas y una furibunda mirada que junto a su pelo enmarañado y a sus ropas llenas de tierra y verdín, completaban un cuadro terrorífico. Los demás se habían quedado a medio masticar, medio hablar y medio respirar. Todos la miraban como si se hubiese presentado en el jardín Bellatrix Lestrange, y Harry pudo ver como Ojoloco incluso había echado mano a su varita. Solo por si acaso.

La señora Weasley, que no entendía nada, murmuró. – ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? –dejó el cucharón de nuevo en la marmita que Kingsley y Lupin habían llevado hasta allí.

– Nada mamá, tengo que matar a Fred y George, espero que no te importe –hizo un elocuente gesto hacia sí misma y hacia Harry y Neville, que ya atravesaban la arcada de hiedra, y que tenían un aspecto tan lamentable como el de ella. – ¡Mira como nos han dejado! –giró sobre sí misma furiosa, pero no había ni rastro de los gemelos. Tampoco de Luna. Para completar el cuadro teatral, Ginny comenzó a sacarse ramitas del pelo con saña.

Ron y Hermione, que ya aguardaban en una de las mesas, les miraron de hito en hito. Ambos habían visto como los gemelos entraban en el cobertizo. Algo no encajaba.

Ron, sin dejar de mirar a su hermana, se acercó al oído de Hermione para que nadie más lo oyera. – ¿Tu entiendes algo? –susurró. Pero no había calculado la distancia y su labio rozó la oreja de la castaña. Ginny siguió hablando, pero dos personas dejaron de escuchar su increíblemente verosímil representación teatral. Ron, que se había quedado junto a la oreja de la castaña, retrocedió a cámara lenta.

– N-no –contestó Hermione, centrando su atención en la jarra de zumo de calabaza por la cual habían estado discutiendo un rato antes. Ron ni siquiera la escuchó. Tenía las orejas tan rojas, y la espalda tan recta sobre el banco en el que estaban sentados, que las únicas personas que habían encontrado más interesante esa escena que la de su propio ser en apuros, estallaron en silenciosas carcajadas desde el cobertizo.

El rostro de la señora Weasley fue mutando poco a poco. Primero miró a su hija tratando de entender algo. Cuando ató cabos, volvió a coger el cucharón, olvidándose de su varita y miró a su hija con gesto serio. – ¿Más trampas? –Su hija asintió. – ¿Después de ordenarles expresamente quitarlas? –Ginny volvió a asentir escondiendo la sonrisa que amenazaba con escapársele. Harry tragó saliva, prometiéndose nunca llevarle la contraria a la pequeña de los Weasley. Por no confesar, habían rodado dos cabezas. Y de la familia. Neville, que había aguardado por una explicación de cómo había pasado de la orilla del río a un suelo lleno de helechos, respiró aliviado. Así que todo había sido una broma de los gemelos. ¿Beso incluido? Se rascó la nuca, confuso.

A Molly ya le palpitaba la vena de la sien y estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar, cuando su marido la atajó. –Molly, cariño, ¿quizá posponemos la conversación con esos dos para más tarde? –dijo haciendo un gesto elocuente a todos los miembros de la Orden que no habían perdido detalle de la escena.

– Tienes razón, Arthur. –dijo calmándose y sonriendo a todos. – ¡Platos! –El ambiente cambió tan solo con esa demanda, y casi todos retomaron las charlas y las risas, sentándose en las mesas. Neville acudió junto a su abuela, la cual le reclamaba para presentarle a los demás miembros de la Orden. Harry buscó a Ron y Hermione con la mirada. Estaban sentados en la del fondo, rígidos y con la mirada perdida en la nada. Harry supuso que le esperaba otra comida en la que sus amigos no se iban a hablar a causa de otra de sus estúpidas peleas. Tenía otra idea.

–Quisieron ponerte en Slytherin ¿verdad? –murmuró poniéndose a la par de la pelirroja que miraba hacia el cobertizo, del cual los gemelos aun no habían vuelto. Ya nadie les prestaba atención. –Déjame adivinar, amenazaste al sombrero con deshilacharle todos sus remiendos si lo hacía. –

Suspiró, negando con la cabeza. –En la vida hay veces en las que hay que hacer algunos sacrificios… –

– Empiezo a pensar que es otro hermano Weasley el que ve demasiadas películas muggles –murmuró divertido mirando a su vez el cobertizo.

–Papá consiguió una letesivión –añadió ella en un tono de voz muy bajo, encogiéndose de hombros y girando la cabeza. – ¿Vamos? Alguien tendrá que advertirlos antes de que les caigan varias imperdonables –murmuró resignada ladeando la cabeza. Harry le regaló una elocuente mirada. ¿Podía aquel paseo acarrearles algo peor que caerse rodando de un terraplén, culpar a unos hermanos de algo que no habían cometido y espiar a unos amigos? Ginny, no pudo más que sonreír. Siempre se podía intentar.

Atravesaron el huerto en silencio. Cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

**"**_**No, por favor…"**_

Al llegar, Ginny estuvo a punto de levantar de la cama a los ancestros de Circe y Morgana, pero su hermano George que se había preparado tras la puerta al verles llegar a través del tragaluz que daba al jardín, ahogó cualquier sonido que pudiera soltar, tapándole la boca. Cerró con cautela la puerta tras ellos.

El sol se colaba a través de la alta ventana que tenían encima y que daba al jardín, iluminando el centro de la estancia, que en esos momentos se encontraba atestado de jaulas amontonadas. Era la única fuente de luz del polvoriento lugar sin contar el resquicio de la vieja y apolillada puerta. George soltó a su hermana con rapidez y se alejó para evitar posibles represalias. Harry entendió. Por supuesto, los gemelos habían asegurado el cargamento para la tienda con un buen hechizo silenciador. Hechizo que no funcionaría si la puerta se encontraba abierta.

Años atrás, el señor Weasley, ayudado por sus dos hijos mayores, había hecho un apaño en el cobertizo, añadiéndole un segundo piso, como hiciera con cada uno de los pisos y habitaciones añadidas en La Madriguera tras la llegada de cada hijo a la familia. Tal era el caso, que cualquiera que mirara a lo lejos, tendría la impresión de que la casa estuviera a punto de derrumbarse en cualquier momento, y que si seguía en pie, era gracias a la ayuda mágica.

Aquel segundo piso había sido usado como almacén de paja y hierba seca para el gallinero que había al otro lado del jardín, y proporcionaba una perfecta panorámica del mismo, ya que la ventana quedaba a la misma altura que el montón de paja.

Abajo, en cada rincón había montones de cajas verdes y moradas con una W estampada en cada tapa. De algunas salían vapores de colores. Otras soltaban fantasmagóricos susurros estertores; y unas terceras, zumbaban sin cesar. Dentro de las jaulas, unas coloridas pequeñas bolas de pelo saltaban inquietas buscando el dedo de Luna, que jugueteaba con ellos sentada sobre la jaula que coronaba todas las demás y que estaba vacía.

– ¿Y decís que vuelan? –murmuró ausente, como si nada hubiera variado en el polvoriento lugar.

Alguien asomó su pelirroja cabeza desde el piso superior, provocando que algo de paja y polvo cayera sobre la rubia. Aunque ésta no pareció inmutarse. –Sí, no es que vayan a salirle alas, pero digamos que sí. –contestó, y la cabeza volvió a desaparecer. –No sabéis lo que os estáis perdiendo –los demás pudieron adivinar una sonrisa en su voz. George, curioso, fue a ver lo que su hermano encontraba tan interesante desde la ventana, pero la voz de su hermana le dejó con un pie puesto en la escalera de metal que ascendía hasta el segundo piso.

–Cuando mamá se entere de… –

–Pero no tiene porqué enterarse, ¿verdad? –la atajó Fred desde arriba con dulzura, sin perder de vista lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo en el jardín.

George se sentó en la escalera. –Además creo que alguien nos debe una disculpa, ¿no Fred? –ronroneó cruzándose de brazos.

Éste se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en el punto más alto de la escalera, levantando heno por todas partes. –Verdad, George –

Ginny suspiró resignada. Al fin y al cabo, les había jugado una buena y les debía una explicación.

– ¿Cómo os habéis arreglado para hacer que entraran aquí varias mesas? –Ginny se giró sorprendida. Los gemelos también habían desviado su atención hacia Harry, que había ido a curiosear entre las cajas, y que ahora les devolvía una mirada tranquila.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron una extensa y animada explicación sobre cómo le habían sonsacado el hechizo extensor a su padre. Hechizo que le había ocultado a su escéptica esposa, y que había usado el año anterior para hacer que entraran en aquellos coches que el ministerio había puesto a su disposición para la seguridad de Harry.

El chico, que no había prestado la más mínima atención a los gemelos, aprovechó que éstos estaban despistados relatándole los problemas que habían resuelto con su genial idea, para devolverle un gesto cómplice a la pelirroja, rascándose la nuca con un solo dedo.

Ginny sonrió, y se acercó a Luna, que seguía absorta en aquellos seres. – ¿Qué son? –murmuró acercando un dedo a la jaula. En seguida, decenas de ellos se amontonaron cerca de él, saltando frenéticamente. – Qué monos –dijo ensimismada.

Fue Luna la que contestó. –Son micropuffs voladores –

Sin apartar la enternecida mirada de ellos, arrugó un poco el entrecejo. – ¿Que son qué? –

Algo ceñudo por no haber logrado una reacción algo más dramática y exagerada por parte de su hermanita, George explicó. – ¿Os acordáis de la desdoxyzación de aquellas cortinas en Grimmauld Place? –Harry sintió como si alguien le hubiera arreado una patada. Y pese a que su hermana le lanzaba envenenadas miradas a distancia, George continuó. –Pues digamos que este es el resultado de mezclar ciertas propiedades del veneno de doxy con otras de un puffskein en miniatura. –

–O lo que es decir, un micropuff –añadió Fred con suficiencia.

Ginny miró alternativamente a un hermano y a otro. –Estáis locos –simplificó.

–El ministerio caerá en poco tiempo –murmuró Luna, que una vez más demostró ser consciente de todo lo que ocurría allí, pese a no demostrarlo. –Supongo que tendrán mejores cosas que hacer que detener a dos jóvenes por crear especies híbridas –añadió con sencillez.

Todo el mundo estaba demasiado sorprendido como para reaccionar; todos menos Harry, que sonreía. Era bueno tener a alguien como Luna cerca. Cuando reaccionó, Ginny sonrió negando con la cabeza. Se hizo un hueco a su lado en la cima de jaulas. –Tal vez tengas razón –olvidándose de que habían ido allí expresamente para que fueran todos a comer, Luna y ella comenzaron una selección de sus micropuffs preferidos. Harry ya había abierto la boca para recordarles que debían ir a comer, cuando George habló. Y lo hizo de una manera tan ceñuda y asqueada, que el chico desvió su atención al instante.

–No les cojas mucho cariño. Tu ya tienes uno –su hermana le miró sin entender. George señalaba una jaula apartada del resto, donde un micropuff morado saltaba sin cesar.

– ¿Pero qué…? –Ginny se levantó de un salto y fue hacia la jaula. El pequeño animalito comenzó a saltar como loco al reconocer a su nueva dueña. Harry creyó estar viendo doble, al ver como ambos gemelos se cruzaban de brazos con una sincronización aterradora, sentados en la escalera.

–Dean Thomas –escupió Fred con ceño. –Al parecer debimos llevar esto con más secreto. –cogió aire, como si estuviera a punto de confesar sus más oscuros secretos, y lo soltó de golpe. –El curso pasado, antes de irnos dejando a esa vieja arpía en la estacada, hicimos un poco de publicidad en la sala común, y el proscrito se enteró –

– ¡No le llames así! –exclamó furiosa la pelirroja.

George chasqueó la lengua y continuó, ignorando a su hermana. –Se enteró de lo que nos traíamos entre manos, y nos pidió que te reserváramos uno…. –

–… y que por nada del mundo te dijéramos que te lo iba a regalar por cumplir dos meses juntos –completó el gemelo. No pudo evitar que una sonrisilla se le escapase malignamente. George hizo una simulación perfecta de cómo vomitar.

–Teníamos que romper una parte del pacto. –declaró éste llanamente. Era como si explicara que un caldero necesitaba fuego para prender. –Y como no somos tan retorcidos como cierta hermanita… –Ginny luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra las ganas de estrangular a sus hermanos. –…optamos por ahorrarte la sorpresa –sentenció.

–Así estamos en paz. –añadió Fred, ladeando la cabeza. –Lo eligió él mismo –señaló hacia la jaula a la que Ginny daba ahora la espalda.

– ¡¿Dean ha estado aquí y ni siquiera me habéis avisado? –explotó fuera de sí.

– ¡Eh! ¡La pregunta es cómo escapó! –bufó su hermano. –Además, deberías preguntarte por qué no quiso que te enteraras –

–De todos modos te pasabas todo el día… –La mirada de su hermana hubiera derretido el acero. Era una de aquellas miradas que hablaban por sí solas. Su hermano, que la conocía bien, guardó silencio.

–Querría que fuera una sorpresa –musitó Harry en voz baja con la mirada perdida en el pequeño animal, ajeno a la conversación no verbal de los tres pelirrojos. Los tres le miraron sorprendidos. Habían olvidado que no estaban solos. Por supuesto, con Luna no se podía contar para aquel tipo de tensión cinematográfica. La muchacha en aquel punto, tarareaba algo. Merlín sabe qué.

Harry se encogió de hombros, consciente de ser el objeto de las miradas. –Yo al menos lo haría así –se encaminó hacia la puerta. –Deberíamos volver –la abrió y salió de allí.

A la polvareda que levantó la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse con aquella rapidez, le siguió un cruce de miradas de dos personas. Ginny, inmóvil, se quedó mirando la puerta por la que acababa de esfumarse el muchacho. Luna, que acababa de abrir la boca para hablar, fue advertida con un gesto de Fred. Gesto que parecía decir ` Ni se te ocurra soltar eso ahora ´

–Sí,…lo mejor será…ir a comer –murmuró la pelirroja, parpadeando un par de veces. Necesitó varios segundos para reaccionar, pero finalmente se dirigió hacia la jaula de su nueva mascota con toda la intención de llevársela de allí.

Sus hermanos la atajaron, algo sobresaltados. – ¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que diría mamá si te viese salir de aquí con eso? –palideció. Ginny saboreó aquellos deliciosos segundos. Segundos de venganza personal. Sabía muy bien lo que temían sus hermanos. Desde luego, no les convenía que la señora Weasley fuera allí, siquiera para recoger paja para el gallinero.

Se apiadó de ellos al ver como sendas gotas de sudor frío comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas. Suspiró indulgente. –Diré que mientras Harry os avisaba de que fuerais a comer, una lechuza vino a decirme que el cartero me esperaba cerca de Abby Road, con un paquete para mí. –soltó con sencillez. –Fui a ver qué era, y descubrí que en el paquete envuelto que el muggle no podía ver, estaba mi regalo peludo. Mamá entenderá, porque Dean ha tenido al cartero merodeando por aquí más de lo normal este verano –finalizó. Sus hermanos la miraron entre admirados y embelesados. Ni siquiera había tenido que pensarlo para crear una excusa aceptable.

–Qué portento para el crimen –

– ¡Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso! –soltó Fred a su vez con pomposidad, en una imitación casi perfecta de Percy.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Cogió la jaula de su nueva mascota, que se puso a brincar contento en su interior, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Abrió, pero antes de cerrar, amagó. –Si Dean vuelve a pasarse por aquí, decidle que gracias. –

Los gemelos se miraron. –O también podrías….no sé, ¿tú qué crees, Fred? –

– ¿Contestar alguna de sus cartas? –planteó el segundo dubitativo, como si añadiera una opción a los posibles usos de la sangre de dragón.

–Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua, Frederick –la pelirroja les lanzó la varita, a falta de un buen hechizo que pudiera lanzarles.

La varita pasó rozando el ojo de Fred. – ¡Eh! –se quejó el muchacho.

–Idiotas. –con el peso de la jaula y la polvareda que se había levantado ahí dentro, no tenía ni pizca de ganas de entrar a recuperarla. Mierda. `Supongo que si te pido que vuelvas…´ pensó estúpidamente. Algo pasó rasgando el aire, zumbando cual avispa hasta su mano derecha. Y ahí estaba. Su varita. En su mano. Alzó la mirada conmocionada. Sus hermanos levantaban la escalera que habían tirado en el alboroto por esquivar la varita. Pero Luna había alzado la vista por primera vez desde que pisara aquel polvoriento cobertizo. Y la devolvía una mirada serena. Ambas amigas se miraron durante largos segundos sin apenas parpadear una sola vez. Luna asintió, pero Ginny arrugó el entrecejo.

Fue ella la que cortó el contacto visual. – Solo dádselas ¿vale? –dijo con voz trémula, dirigiéndose a sus hermanos. Y cerró la puerta. Desde el interior, se escucharon como los pasos de la muchacha se alejaban.

En cuanto hubieron puesto la escalera de nuevo en su sitio, ambos hermanos se precipitaron escaleras arriba para poder ver a través de la ventana. Luna se quedó ausente mirando hacia la puerta, pero como era obvio, a ninguno de los dos gemelos le pareció un gesto extraño por su parte. Había cosas interesantes por ver. Como por ejemplo, como Harry volvía al jardín unos cuantos metros por delante de Ginny, que parecía estar murmurando cosas para sí.

Ambos hermanos volvieron a compartir una mirada reveladora, pero no dijeron nada.

En silencio, siguieron observando cómo éstos ya se unían a los demás en el jardín. Sin dar más de lo que parecían escuetas explicaciones, ambos jóvenes fueron a sentarse a la mesa donde un Neville más dicharachero de lo normal, trataba de arrancarles unas palabras a dos estatuas.

Luna se unió a la fiesta, pero lo hizo con tal sutileza y suavidad, que el colchón de paja que habían improvisado para poder observar lo que sucedía en el jardín con detalle, apenas descendió unos centímetros a causa del peso.

Ahí fuera, y animado por la llegada de Harry y Ginny, que fueron a sentarse a puntos opuestos de la mesa, Neville no se percató de que ninguno de ellos parecía prestarle demasiada atención. Algo que era palpable incluso desde allí.

Los tres consideraron que habían visto suficiente, y se apartaron de la ventana. George fue el primero en hablar. –Muy perceptivo no es que sea –tanteó, refiriéndose a Neville.

–Nos hemos besado –suspiró Luna.

– ¿Te gusta? –escupió Fred sin pensar, apostando demasiadas onzas de incredulidad en el tono.

–No –y el mundo volvía a ser el que era. Los gemelos respiraron de nuevo.

–Ah –Algo se escuchó de fondo, pero los tres jóvenes enfrascados en su adolescente conversación, a penas repararon en ello.

Luna se colocó una espiga tras la oreja a modo de flor. –Le quiero –murmuró soñadora. Parecía que llevara mucho tiempo esperando a decir aquello, tal vez un momento oportuno, una escena de suspense. Un granero dejaba mucho que desear, pero estaban en Ottery St. Catchpole, tampoco podía pedirle peras al olmo.

Y entonces el tiempo se paralizó. Las motas de polvo se congelaron en el aire, los susurros y zumbidos se detuvieron, e incluso los vapores de algunas cajas parecieron evaporarse.

Un momento.

Luna no podía estar diciendo aquello. La luz no podía ser de repente tan cegadora. Y Molly Weasley no podía estar en la puerta entreabierta del cobertizo con un cucharón en la mano, mirando el lugar con una expresión indescifrable.

Escrutó el lugar con ira contenida y posó sus ojos en los de sus hijos. Fred estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad y George, bueno. –Mamá, esto se puede explicar... –

Pero Molly Weasley era ante todo diplomática. –Luna, cariño, ve a comer. Te esperan. –la dedicó una tierna sonrisa, sombreada por un brillo maníaco en la mirada.

La chica, bajó de un salto la escalera y salió de allí tarareando, como si estuviera encantada de aceptar la invitación en lugar de obligada.

Unos gritos rasgaron el aire antes de que la muchacha alcanzara el huerto.

– ¡FREDERICK FABIAN Y GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY SE PUEDE SABER QUE...! –Una pausa. Cogió aire y

Y alguien despertó en un banco del jardín, desde donde se escuchaba perfectamente todo. Rodó sus ojos azules. –La han dejado... –alargó una mano para servirse zumo de calabaza.

–...coger aire –Hermione retiró la mano de la jarra, y ambos compartieron una mirada. La mesa no pareció notarlo. Las otras mesas también habían cesado su actividad, para escuchar la escena. El señor Weasley no cabía en sí del bochorno. Fleur murmuró algo al oído a Bill. Y Remus sonrió.

– ¿Llevaba el cucharón? –murmuró Tonks, que estaba sentada a su lado.

–Sí –Luna ya había alcanzado el jardín.

– ¿Y la varita? –comentó Kingsley.

–No me atreví a dejársela –sentenció Moody.

Todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, aunque nada aplacó los bramidos que venían del cobertizo que pasados unos minutos se convirtieron en música de fondo para la celebración. El ambiente distendido revestido de bailes, risas y cánticos bañados de aguamiel duró hasta bien entrada la tarde. Incluso cuando la señora Weasley volvió con sus ya emancipados hijos, uno de cada oreja, a comer el pastel de Neville.

El festejo solo tomó tintes solemnes cuando el director de Hogwarts se personó en pleno jardín, cuando el sol comenzaba a caer. Le acompañaba la profesora McGonnagall.

Todos levantaron sus copas por la iniciada, bebieron de un trago y se dirigieron hacia la arcada de hiedra, donde formaron un pasillo de varitas en honor a la señora Longbottom.

Fue entonces cuando todo se desmoronó.

Harry miró a Ron. Y éste sonrió maliciosamente. Acto seguido, su cara se desdibujó en una mueca macabra que fue mutando a una cara llena de arrugas. Dos segundos después, Rodolphus Lestrange ocupaba su lugar.

A su izquierda, Hermione soltaba una sobrecogedora sonrisa antes de transformarse en Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ambos se acercaron y se fundieron en un apasionado y repugnante beso. –Ha sido tan fácil... –se carcajeó Bella con voz estridente.

–Tienes unos amigos muy predecibles, Potter. –secundó su marido.

Luego apareció Dumbledore, que le apuntó al pecho. El cuerpo ya había mutado, convirtiendo al anciano profesor en un ser escuálido que a penas rellenaba una túnica negra. Pero su cabeza mantuvo la barba blanca y las gafas de media luna. Lo que completó el cuadro macabro en cuanto abrió la boca. Su voz era irisada, fría, siniestra. –Te dije que no volvería a cometer los mismos errores, Potter. –y sin añadir más, un destello verde salió disparado de su varita, impactándole de lleno en el pecho.

Sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaron de aire, y todo se volvió oscuro. Algo cayó contra él. Ginny.

Y después, poco a poco, abrió los ojos.

* * *

**¡Espero que os guste!** -se tapa la cara para evitar tomatazos-

¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! Os veo en los reviews ;)


	5. Dejavú

**Hola, siento de nuevo haber dejado colgada así la historia. Pero creo que había aclaraciones por hacer. La primera;**

**No daré demasiadas pistas acerca de por qué ha sucedido lo que ha sucedido. Solo, ¡ALERTA PERMANENTE! todo sucede por una razón. **

**La segunda; Harry se golpeó la cabeza. ¿Qué es real y qué no lo es? Tal vez sea tiempo de ir respondiendo esas preguntas mis escasos pero bien queridos lectores.**

**La tercera; dejadme un coment, una crítica, algo para que sepa que seguir merece la pena y que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo en una historia poco creíble.**

**Ahora sí, continuamos. Lumos! ~Capítulo cuarto, reeditado. No perdáis detalle.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4. DEJAVÚ**

**Y** luego, poco a poco, abrió los ojos.

Sentía un intenso dolor en la nuca y no era capaz de enfocar bien a la persona que tenía delante. Una mano llena de barro tomó su mandíbula. Sintió que le zarandeaban, oyó unas voces mal sintonizadas.

Otro balbuceaba nervioso a escasos metros, arrodillado frente a él.

–Se ha golpeado –respondió lacónica a una pregunta no formulada. Su voz era clara, pero Harry la oía distorsionada, como quien sintoniza la radio. Ginny apuntó a la piedra con tintes escarlatas y Neville soltó una exclamación.

Una tela se rasgó, y le hicieron incorporarse. Sintió una leve opresión en la nuca y el efluvio caliente cesó.

Alguien mantenía el improvisado paño ahí. No conseguía enfocar bien, pero de todas maneras bizqueó esforzándose. El verde de sus ojos se había apagado, oculto tras toneladas de niebla, pero esos otros, en cambio brillaban. Eran del tono de la miel, una miel acuosa que lo miraba como si fuese el último unicornio del mundo.

Las yemas de sus dedos examinaban su cara, moviéndose suavemente y dibujando líneas de verdín desde su mandíbula al puente de sus gafas. –Harry –un susurro frágil, quebradizo.

–Quizá fuera mejor que... –

Alguien que lo volvió a dejar en tierra. –Déjame tu varita, Neville.

La orden quedó amortiguada por la expresión de la muchacha. Neville abrió y cerró la boca en una muda réplica. Había decisión, entereza y frialdad en ella; pero también ansiedad.

Se la cedió.

Un destello de luz anaranjada. Y de nuevo oscuridad.

* * *

–Debiste habernos avisado –el tintineo de una cuchara batiendo el líquido cálido y meloso de una taza era lo único que se alzaba por encima del sonido del reloj del salón en la quietud de la noche.

–Lo sé –suspiró Ginny. –Lo sé, Hermione –su voz a punto de quebrarse. Se llevó las manos a la cara. –Yo sólo...no podía... –

Hermione le dedicó una mirada indulgente. –No pienses más en eso. Harry está bien, eso es lo importante. –alargó una mano y apretó la de su amiga. –Si no se hubiera descuidado tanto estos días... –

–No sigas por ahí. No te atrevas a culparle –el tono de su voz era peligroso.

–No se me ocurriría –una chispa maliciosa brotó en los ojos de la castaña. Arqueó las cejas y pronto obtuvo el premio deseado. La pelirroja, lejos de sonreír, le dio una coz bajo la mesa.

Dándose por satisfecha, Hermione se levantó, empujando su silla hacia atrás. –Deberíamos ir a dormir, ha sido un día demasiado largo. –bostezó cansada y se anudó la bata a la cintura. – ¿Vienes?

–En seguida –la castaña asintió y salió de la cocina.

Antes de tomar el primer escalón, miró hacia atrás para ver como su amiga celaba con mimo ausente su taza de té.

Frunció el ceño, deslizando sus pies escaleras arriba. Solo llevaba unas horas en el mundo mágico, y las cosas ya se habían complicado al exceso.

Mientras subía, pensó en Neville. Su cumpleaños había sido un auténtico desastre. No olvidaría fácilmente la imagen de Ginny y Neville rebozados de tierra húmeda, musgo y pedazos de helecho, llevando a un inconsciente Harry en volandas a través de la arcada de hiedra. Exclamaciones de asombro, tres saliendo de un cobertizo, un cucharón cayendo al suelo a medio servir, un ex-auror apuntando a todas partes. Y una explicación templada a un corro de gente agitada.

Luego, expresiones de alivio.

Alguien se había arremangado y había dicho. –Molly necesitaré tu ayuda. –

Acto seguido, Augusta Longbottom y Molly Weasley habían entrado en la cocina, para-Merlín-sabía-qué y habían salido tres cuartos de hora después, con el rostro perlado en sudor y miradas complacidas. Le habían dado a Harry lo que Morgana-sabía-que-meigas-era-eso y Harry había caído en un sueño profundo.

Y esa fue la última vez que lo vio.

...Antes de que se lo llevaran a la habitación de Ron.

Hablando del rey de Ávalon. Llegó al rellano del tercer piso, y dobló al pasillo en el que alguien la esperaba sentado en el suelo.

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, que demoró su paso a medida que se acercaba. Ron se levantó rápidamente como si el suelo de repente ardiera y se rascó la nuca. Llevaba puesto el pijama, y su almohada estaba en el suelo.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor. Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cerebro sin orden alguno, y clamaban por salir.

_¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la cama? ¿Harry está bien? ¿Qué hace tu almohada aquí? ¿Harry está bien?_

–Esperaba a mi hermana –y todas sus preguntas hicieron un Puph! en su cabeza.

– ¿Cómo sabías que no estábamos dentro? ¿Nos has estado escuchando? –acusó Hermione. Sintió como la bilis se le agolpaba en la boca del estómago. –Si es así...

– ¡Eh! Para la moto que acabo de llegar –soltó el pelirrojo ofendido. – ¿La gente llama a las puertas, sabes? No estabais así que me quedé a esperar –se defendió.

La castaña lo tanteó unos segundos, luego bajó la guardia. –Lo siento, ha sido un día raro. –suspiró. –Como sea, Ginny viene de seguido. Sólo espera dos minutos y la tienes aquí. –y se dirigió a su cuarto dando la conversación por terminada.

– ¡No! Espera... –apuró el joven antes de que ella cerrara.

Ella ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, dibujando un arco de luz en la pared del pasillo, reflejo de la ventana de la habitación. – ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Él no supo qué decir. Apenas había claridad, lo que agradeció. –Eh...Luna. –sonó poco convincente. Carraspeó. – No la he visto marcharse. No se despidió, ¿sabes algo de ella?

Los ojos de la joven se apagaron imperceptiblemente. –No. Seguía con tus hermanos cuando Neville y los demás se fueron. –sujetaba la puerta con una mano, la otra se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

–Ah –el interés que sentía Ron por esa conversación solo superaba la luz reinante en el pasillo. Escasa.

–Puedes ir a preguntarles a ellos, ¿se quedaban a dormir no? –soltó con más brusquedad de la debida.

Los ojos de Ron abandonaron el suelo. –Perfecto, no te molesto más. Eso es lo que haré. –

–Genial. ¿Eso es todo? –

–Sí. –

–Estupendo –y cerró la puerta.

Alguien carraspeó desde el final del pasillo. Ron no se molestó en mirar, conocía esa risa silenciosa, y ese brillo divertido en sus ojos. Recogió su almohada con rabia y echó a andar hacia la escalera. Hacia su hermana.

– ¿Cual es el gran motivo ésta vez? –dijo cuando su hermano ya pasaba a su lado ignorándola.

No se molestó en darse la vuelta. –Y yo que sé. ¡Cualquiera la entiende! –y en lugar de subir hacia su cuarto comenzó a bajar la escalera ofuscado y a trompicones.

Ginny arrugó la frente. En esa casa estaban todos locos.

Entró en la habitación en el preciso momento en el que Hermione ya apagaba la luz.

– ¿Qué quería? –

– ¿Qué quería quien? –dijo Ginny, soltándose la coleta.

– ¡Pues Ron, Ginny, Ron! ¿Quién sino? –la castaña rodó los ojos exasperada. Aún le duraba el enfado.

–Creo que es obvio que venía a por su dosis de Hermione diario. –soltó llanamente.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, sin entender.

– ¡Cuánto cerebro desaprovechado, por Merlín! ¿Y tú eres la alumna más inteligente de tu clase? –suspiró la pelirroja negando con la cabeza. Deshizo las sábanas y se metió en la cama. Se giró de manera que Hermione y ella se miraban cara a cara en sus respectivas camas. – O espabilas, o los peques ganaremos terreno, nena –soltó con somnoliento desparpajo.

Su amiga la miró divertida pese a todo. A veces Ginny podía dar en el clavo sin siquiera proponérselo. –Eso ya me ha quedado del todo claro, Weasley –

–Hasta mañana, Granger –

– ¿Ginny? –

– ¿Mm? –

–Nada... –negó con la cabeza apartando esas ideas extrañas de la cabeza. Tenía la impresión de que habían pasado cosas extrañas ese día. –Buenas noches. –

–Buenas noches. –

– ¿Ginny? –se apoyó en el codo, mirando a la cama contigua.

– ¿Mmm? –murmuró esta vez con más énfasis.

– ¿Dosis de Hermione? –una arruga surcaba su rostro.

–Buenas noches, Hermione. –concluyó con voz pegajosa de ensueño. Sonreía.

* * *

Ahuecó la almohada con saña, una dos y hasta tres veces. Y luego se echó en el sofá. De lado, boca arriba, con un brazo colgando, los pies en la almohada, los pies fuera del sofá, colgando...

Veinte minutos después, comprendió que no podría dormir allí. Tenía la conversación de la castaña metida en la cabeza. ¡Qué demonios! ¿Es que siempre tenían que acabar discutiendo? Otras veces, sobre todo, si recordaba a un molesto búlgaro, vale. ¿Pero qué había hecho aquella vez?

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en los bajos del sofá.

– ¿Problemas conyugales, hermanito? –debió haberlos oído joder.

– ¿Harry y tú habéis discutido? –secundó otra voz. Mierda.

–Y te ha mandado al sofá... –el tono meloso de Fred. – ¿No es... –

–...romántico? –

–Mm...Tenía otra palabra en mente. –restalló los dedos pensativo.

–Ya basta –se levantó del suelo. – ¿No podéis ir a joder a otro? –

Fred chasqueó la lengua. –Cuida ese lenguaje, pequeño Ronnie. Que mamá no te oiga decir esas cosas –

– ¿Qué queréis? No estoy de humor –exasperado tomó su almohada.

–Necesitamos tu ayuda –soltó George sin paños calientes.

–Sí, tenemos...bueno... –parecía reticente de confesar algo así delante de su hermano pequeño, de todas formas lo hizo. –Nos ha dado la... impresión de que mamá descubrirá lo que hay en el cobertizo. –

–Y no nos conviene –Ron pasaba la mirada de un hermano a otro, preguntándose cual de los dos sería el primero en descubrir que no pensaba mover un pie por dos de las personas que más le habían amargado la existencia.

–Sí de verdad pensáis que voy a... –comenzó, disfrutando por primera vez de su ventajosa posición. Pero el globo se pinchó pronto.

–Sabes, en el cobertizo tenemos un regalo del proscrito... –George fingió inspeccionarse las uñas.

–...para nuestra hermana. –secundó Fred, como si no fuera al caso.

–No tiene que llegar a destino si no lo crees oportuno –varios pares de ojos se clavaron en él, críticos, no obstante sonrientes.

Lo sabían, él lo sabía. Joder, todos los sabían.

–Manos a la obra. –resignado, volvió a dejar su almohada en el sofá. Se arremangó. – ¿Qué hay que hacer? –

– ¡Así se habla! –vitoreó uno de los gemelos.

–Ronald, ve a por tu varita, tendremos que lanzar unos cuantos Silencius –


	6. Essensis Exia

**CAPITULO 5. ESSENSIS EXIA**

**D**espertó al anochecer del cuarto día.

Los ojos y los brazos le pesaban, y sentía el resquicio de lo que una vez había sido dolor en la nuca. La sangre se le había agolpado en la oreja derecha, ya que no le habían permitido dormir más que de lado para que la herida sanase. En la mesilla descansaba una botella con un líquido morado en su interior, y velando la cama a su lado, se encontraba una silla. Vacía en aquel momento.

Se incorporó al mismo tiempo que la puerta del cuarto se abría lentamente.

La señora Weasley entró de espaldas en la habitación, trayendo consigo una bandeja con una humeante sopa en ella. Tenía el aspecto cansado de quien ha pasado días en vela, y no reparó en el muchacho hasta que hubo alcanzado el costado de la cama.

– ¿Señora Weasley? –Luchó por no entrecerrar los ojos.

La mujer acabó de colocar la bandeja sobre la mesilla.

–Qué susto nos has dado Harry... era una herida no mágica y... –se acercó a él y lo abrazó con suavidad. Unos segundos después lo miraba con ojo crítico, sentada en la cama. – ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? –

–Estoy bien –respondió de manera automática.

La señora Weasley le miró escéptica. Aún así suspiró. –Desde luego Augusta sabe lo que hace. Debo reconocer que las heridas no mágicas no son mi especialidad... –admitió sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

Harry no podía creer lo que oía. –Todo es su especialidad –dijo sin pensar. Pestañeó aturdido e intentó ubicar sus gafas para ganar tiempo.

–Qué amable eres –dijo la mujer enternecida. Dirigió una mirada hacia el plato de sopa. –Supongo que ya no hace falta –

–Me lo tomaré de todas formas si no le importa –ofreció Harry. En aquel momento incluso hubiera comido las especiales galletas de Hagrid de buena gana.

Con culpa creciente, Harry esquivó la mirada agradecida de la mujer. Estaba lejos de sentirse amable o complaciente. Sentía estar causando demasiados problemas desde que había llegado, incluso aún no sabiendo a ciencia cierta que lo había llevado a estar en esa habitación. Ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado. Cuando terminó, la señora Weasley se levantó sonriendo.

–Ve a ducharte, cielo. Les diré a todos que bajas en seguida, ni pienses que voy a dejar que cenes solamente eso –

Ya había alcanzado la puerta, cuando el muchacho preguntó. – ¿Señora Weasley? –la mujer se dio la vuelta. – ¿Cuando se marchó el profesor Dumbledore? –

La señora Weasley parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarle de forma comprensiva. –No llegaste a verlo cariño. El profesor Dumbledore mandó un mensaje por Red Flu algo después de que te subiéramos aquí. Quería saber cómo estabas –

Harry no respiraba. –Pero él se presentó en el jardín con la profesora McGonagall. Yo lo ví. –

La bruja le sonrió dulcemente. –No tardes, hay gente que está deseando verte –y se fue.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos. Recordaba muy pocas cosas. Había llegado a la Madriguera, había tomado leche con galletas y había felicitado a Neville. Había entrado en un bosque y había salido de él, convencido de que su amigo había aprendido la lección de su vida. Y luego habían llegado el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall. Una arcada de hiedra, un pasillo de varitas, y luego...un dolor punzante en la cabeza.

Arrastró las sábanas hasta el pie de la cama, y se desperezó.

Los dolores punzantes podrían esperar. Ahora comenzaba su verano. Dos semanas enteras para intentar no abrirse la cabeza de nuevo. Dado su expediente resultaba una tarea de lo más complicada, pero siempre podría intentarlo.

* * *

Ya había oscurecido cuando la puerta de entrada a la casa se abrió lentamente y un anciano decrépito y renqueante se abrió paso a través de ella, con la soltura de quien ha sido ágil en un tiempo pasado. Dejó la chaqueta de cuadros fucsia en el perchero con aire monótono y avanzó hasta la cocina.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntó la anciana desde el fogón, sin volverse.

– Ese mentecato ya está en casa –se sentó pesadamente en una silla, llevándose una mano a la cadera en el intento. –Diablos, ya no estoy para estos trotes... –

– Sí, sí, sí. –dijo la anciana secamente haciendo aspavientos mientras vaciaba el contenido de un cazo en el plato. – Yo tampoco tenía que tener un zoológico en casa, pero el oro leprechaun se esfuma, ¿no es así? –Puso el plato lleno de sopa de berros en la mesa y lo miró con ansiedad.

– Calma, Bella, calma. –comenzó a tomar cuenta de su cena sin inmutarse.

Su cara estaba peligrosamente cerca de la del hombre. De la redecilla que le recogía el pelo se escapaban ya tres revoltosos mechones blancos.

– Nada ha ido mal –continuó el hombre impasible.

– Podríamos meternos en problemas, Tibbles. Si él llega a enterarse... –

–Sí, justo después de que descubra que tienes un animago ilegal viviendo en tu casa, Figg –comentó Renard Tibbles con sorna.

La anciana hizo un rápido movimiento. Tan rápido como sus achaques le permitieron, lanzó el plato contra la pared de enfrente. Su expresión plagada de arrugas completaba una mueca aterradora.

El hombre levantó una mano con aburrimiento. El plato detuvo su trayectoria, y se quedó suspendido en el aire, a escasos centímetros de la pared. Un sutil ademán bastó para que volviera obedientemente a la mesa.

–Figgy, cálmate –y reanudó la tarea pendiente con su cuchara.

La anciana pareció comprender que si no se calmaba tendría en casa un montón de matasanos muggles intentando recuperarla de un ataque cardíaco. Se sentó frente al animago y lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

–Te dije que no era una buena idea... ¡¿No te lo dije? Hasta los idiotas de sus padres sospecharán. No entenderán por qué de buenas a primeras entiende al chico. –se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Más mechones cayeron.

El señor Tibbles apartó el plato y la miró flemático. Sus ojos eran grisáceos y tenían un matiz malicioso.

– ¡Llevas años sin usar la magia! Estás desentrenado... –comenzó a farfullar la anciana. –...no es que fueras muy dado a la varita, Tibbles...Quién sabe lo que ha podido p... –

–Yo al menos puedo usarla –el anciano perdió su semblante tranquilo. Se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el entrecejo.

–Demuéstramelo, vieja piltrafa –dijo muy ufana. –No necesito eso para hacerte puré. –señaló una vieja estantería. –Te he machacado toda tu vida y puedo seguir haciéndolo.

–Qué casualidad yo tampoco nec... –intentó puntualizar divertido, mirándose las palmas.

La anciana le advirtió con un dedo. –He oído esa historia más veces de las que debería. –se levantó.

La miró extrañado. – ¿A donde vas? –

–Y muchas más de las que me gustaría, Tibbles. –tomó su abrigo del colgador y volvió a abrir la puerta de la calle. –Voy a ver qué desastre has organizado ésta vez. –Y se marchó mascullando. –Si quieres algo bien hecho...no, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer...un Essensis Exia mal realizado...que Morgana nos asista... –

En aquel momento aparecieron en escena el Sr. Paws, Snowy y Tufty. Le miraron con rencor.

–Sois afortunados.

El escuadrón felino de Arabella Figg marchó escalera arriba perdiéndose en las sombras de la vieja casa. El Sr. Tibbles suspiró, cansado. Y como si fuera su lucha diaria se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Odiaba las citas con la esponja.

* * *

Abrieron la puerta.

Petunia Dursley miraba a su vieja vecina con aire crítico. Tan distinto al que usaba con ella cuando quería de ella un favor para con su sobrino. – ¿Señora Figg? –su tono de sorpresa tan sólo era superado por la desagradable mirada que le dedicó.

– Sí, sí, sí. –repitió la squib. –Buenas noches, ¿qué tal están y todo eso? Verá, me gustaría hablar con su hijo...Dud...ley. –era difícil recordar un nombre cuando una siempre se refería a él como "bola de grasa", "pequeño desperdicio humano", o "el estúpido primo de Potter". Pero aún así sonó convincente.

– ¿Quiere hablar con Dudders? –ahora sí había sorpresa en su rostro. Empezó a negar con la cabeza.

La señora Figg ya había cruzado el umbral de la puerta y se había encaminado escaleras arriba. Sujetaba su larga y desteñida falsa, que le llegaba a los tobillos, a modo de no pisarla al subir los peldaños.

Petunia, totalmente fuera de juego, murmuraba desde abajo. – ¡Señora Figg, estará durmiendo ya! Por favor, venga mañana. –

Pero había pocas cosas que pudieran parar a Bella Figg en ese momento, y una de ellas no iba a ser esa gran muggle. Llegó al pasillo y se situó frente a la puerta donde un cartel rezaba "¡Fuera de aquí!". La abrió sin más.

Dudley estaba sentado en la silla del impoluto escritorio que tenía junto a la ventana. Impoluto porque era, con seguridad, el único lugar de la habitación que nunca usaba.

Dirigió una vaga mirada a la visitante y volvió a dirigir la ausente mirada al suelo. Como si que tu vecina, la que olía a repollo, se presentara en tu cuarto no fuera una gran noticia.

– Tú. –dijo ésta sin titubear. Al no hallar respuesta por su parte, le zarandeó. Arqueó una ceja. –Veamos, tus tíos están muertos. –esperó unos segundos, sentándose a regañadientes en la esquina de la cama.

Dudley no hizo señal de haberla oído.

La señora Figg lo intentó de nuevo. –El padrino de Harry está muerto. Fue obligado a vivir con vosotros, crueles e inútiles muggles que nunca le apoyaron en nada. Un mago poderoso... –A Figg que apenas le impresionaba nada, bajó la voz cauta. –... anda tras él y todo el mundo que él conoce está en riesgo mortal. ¿Y bien? –entrecerró los ojos, esperando. Esperando que sucediese algo; algo que ni siquiera ella sabía qué era.

Pero nada sucedió. Dudley la miró de vuelta como una vaga mirada.

–Voy a matar a Tibbles... –se levantó de la cama casi de un salto y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. –Un Essensis Exia mal realizado...por Morgana... –su susurrada diatriba se extendió más allá de los diez minutos, y todavía cuando la señora Dursley ya aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta, golpeándola y preguntando si todo iba bien, la vecina no paró de balbucear. –...pero esto traerá consecuencias...oh, claro que las traerá... –un nuevo turno de golpeos en la puerta. La señora Figg abrió en el momento preciso para dejar a la señora Dursley con un puño en el aire a punto de golpear sobre la madera.

– ¿Dudders? –su voz se convirtió en un hilo temeroso cuando vio el estado de su hijo.

–Se recuperará. Déle unas horas. –y se marchó sin dar más explicaciones, murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

* * *

Le encontró en el sótano, examinando varias probetas como si éstas tuvieran la respuesta al hechizo mal realizado.

–No lo entiendo... –murmuraba para sí el animago.

Una, completamente desquiciada, Arabella Figg se abrió paso a trompicones por la puerta atrancada. – ¡Sabía que hubiese sido de más provecho que murieras en esa batalla! ¡Lo sabía! Pero ¡no!, por supuesto Dumbledore tenía que traerte aquí porque..."Claro, ¡serías de utilidad!" Paparrutas. –acabó por empujar la puerta que quedó varada a medio abrir.

– Fue ese condenado caballo... –

Los ojos, que estaban a punto de salírsele de las órbitas, se clavaron en él como cuchillas. –Renard Tibbles, no me interesan tus historias. –avanzaba hacia él. De haber tenido una varita, le estaría apuntando con ella, de momento se conformaba con el rodillo de cocina que había adquirido antes de apuntar sus pasos al sótano de su propia casa, donde el señor Tibbles lo utilizaba como despacho personal de pociones. Era el único lugar de la casa _mágico_. –Demasiadas, como todo eso de que no necesitas varita. –detuvo la tentativa del anciano a empezar a hablar con una mano alzada. – Ahórratelo, y explícame qué hacía el chico en Ottery St. Catchpole... –dijo venenosa.

– ¿Cómo has sabido qué...? –

–Soy squib, no idiota. Sé bien qué requisitos hacen falta para llevar a cabo un Essensis Exia. No solo a ti te contaban cuentos para ir a dormir. Hay un requisito esencial para que el hechizo tenga éxito, y uno es que las almas deben estar en un mismo lugar. Sabías bien que Harry acababa de irse...

"_Corrió derrengadamente hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa, acompañada de un gato grisáceo con mirada astuta –Sr. Tibbles, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer. –La abrió. Y el gato desapareció al igual que la luz de la tarde. La tetera silbó, y la anciana volvió a la cocina como si nada saliera del panorama habitual._"

...es la última vez que confío en que un hombre entienda los límites de las palabras "ya sabes lo que hay que hacer", ya que por descontado, no lo sabías. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Tibbles? ¡Un Essensis Exia, por el amor de Cliodna! –

El animago la miró con aquellos mismos ojos astutos y brillantes, cargados ahora de algo de culpa, y comenzó a hablar.

–Como decía, todo fue culpa de aquel caballo...o bueno. Se parecía mucho a uno...

* * *

La noche ya había caído sobre la Madriguera. La casa ya no albergaba a ningún mago de la Orden, quienes habían ido marchando como un goteo durante aquellos días. La señora Longbottom y Neville aguardarían a la cena y luego se irían, al ver que Harry ya se encontraba bien, al igual que Fred y George, que decían "tenían cosas que atender en el Callejón Diagon". Luna ya no contaba como invitada, pues era ya casi una habitual en el cuarto de Percy, desaparecido en combate.

–Harry, cariño. ¿Tienes hambre? –le preguntó la señora Weasley con dulzura.

–Mucha. –sonrió. Lo cierto es que se sentía extraño, como si un gran agujero se extendiera desde el estómago hasta el pecho, inflándose como un globo.

Ginny, en uno de los extremos, miraba su plato sin demasiado interés. No tenía buena cara. Unas sombras negras bajo sus ojos revelaban noches de mal sueño.

Ron, sentado muy recto frente a ella, aguardaba a que los demás tuvieran su plato antes de comenzar a devorar su comida, que ya se enfriaba frente a él. Algo poco común en su comportamiento, debió pensar Hermione que le miraba en diagonal desde la esquina opuesta. Alguien puso un plato frente a ella, y el olor la distrajo. Bistec con patatas y salsa. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba y comenzó a tomar buena cuenta de este.

Harry se sentó. A decir verdad no tenía apetito, pero sí muchas ganas de hablar. – Creo que iré a volar un rato antes de dormir. ¿Quién se apunta? –dijo jovialmente.

Era algo tan fuera de lugar que nadie dijo nada durante un momento. Fred sostuvo el plato de su hermano unos segundos en el aire, pues era uno de los que ayudaban a la señora Weasley con la cena. George, mirando también a Harry, tomó el plato y a cámara lenta lo puso en su lugar.

– Olvídalo, no irás. –

Todos se giraron hacia Hermione de forma automática. Pero no había sido ella la que había hablado. Sin levantar la vista de su plato cabeceó en dirección a la otra parte de la mesa. Tampoco había sido la señora Weasley o la señora Longbottom, que habían sido las que habían propiciado la cura.

No, había sido Ron. –Debes guardar reposo, al menos esta noche. –concluyó.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, pero nadie más que Harry. El globo que tenía en su interior explotó, y algo cálido lo embargó. Quizá era la sensación de que cualquiera podía controlarlo en aquella casa. – ¡No eres quien para decirme qué tengo que hacer, Ronald Weasley! –alguien había dejado un plato frente a él, pero Harry lo apartó, levantándose de golpe.

Ginny comenzó a comer en silencio, perdida en sus propios pensamientos y Luna simplemente sonreía. Era la única.

Harry desapareció escaleras arriba, y Hermione volvió a su plato, encogiéndose de hombros y murmurando. – Se ve que el golpe lo ha afectado, ya se le pasará. –

Ron miraba a las escaleras, mitad preocupado, mitad arrepentido. Dio un codazo a Ginny. – ¿Crees que me he pasado? –

–No, Herm... –contestó de forma automática. La pelirroja sintió como algo frío se extendía desde su nuca hasta sus tobillos, como si alguien le hubiera hecho un encantamiento desilusionador. Y sin duda, la realidad superaba la ficción. –...Ron. –se corrigió. Levantó la cabeza lentamente. La cocina volvía a hervir en bullicio, aunque la pequeña de los Weasley ya no era capaz de oír nada que no fuera un zumbido sordo. El señor Weasley se acababa de presentar, y los gemelos ofrecían uno de sus trucos a Neville, que reía junto a Tonks.

Notaba una punzada de escozor en algún punto de su cabeza. Lo encontró al llevar la mano ausentemente a la frente.

..Tenían un problema. Y vaya si lo tenían..


End file.
